Dragon Ball Dark Ages Part 1
by Emjinan
Summary: Read and find out! Please R/R I dont care of flames. You can flame if you want to.


Dragon Ball Dark Ages Part 1 Chapter1 The wind whistled softly across the waters of the small lake just beyond him, coursing through his hair, causing it to wave gently. The lapping of the water became an almost melodic sound, lulling his meditation into an almost deep sleep. It was so peaceful. Kaioshin frowned. He mustn't allow himself to get to used to this kind of treatment. There was a possibility that within several days, he would have to face the greatest terror of his eternal life...Majin Buu.  
  
He shuddered at the name. That menace had been seemingly sealed so many years ago...and now, the threat had returned. In the next few days, Kaioshin would make a trip to Earth in order to put a halt to the operations of the evil magician Babi Dee. Hopefully, some of Earth's warriors could prove to be of assistance. Hopefully... Kaioshin shook his head. He didn't really want to think about it, but he had to.  
  
Where had Kibit gone off to? The god opened his eyes abruptly, realizing that this was not the only new development. In front of him, the cliff rose out of the lake that contained the Legendary Zed Sword within it. However, this was not what had interested him. It was the water... He took a step closer, staring into the blue deep. A wave set frozen, at its crest, never moving. The wind had stopped...  
  
And more importantly...so had everything. He glanced at a nearby tree, it's trunk bent slightly to the side as if blowing gently in the wind. It was almost like a painting. Etched into position forever... Abruptly, he whipped around, searching for Kibit with his eyes. He didn't have to look far.  
  
His assistant was merely feet away from him, as always, never leaving his post. He apparently was frozen as well. Kaioshin gasped. He had never seen anything like this. What was going on?  
  
"Odd, isn't it?" An ominous voice asked from behind him.  
  
The old Kaioshin swiveled his body, searching for the source of the comment. On top of the sacred cliff, he found his answer.  
  
"Who?" He murmured quietly, completely bewildered. The figure was wrapped in a cloak, his face totally sheathed in darkness, a sort of mystical aura surrounding him. Involuntarily, the god felt the hair on the back of his neck tingling. He had never felt this kind of presence before. Who was he?  
  
Without warning, the cloaked figure disappeared, reappearing above the water to the Kaioshin's left. It swirled underneath him, chopping violently... In fact, it was the only part of the water that was moving... Everything else remained at a stand-still. In an instant, he disappeared again.  
  
"Surprised?" His deep voice boomed from behind Kaioshin. The purple- skinned figure turned around, gasping at the way the grass whipped violently underneath his hovering body. He reached his cloaked arm forward, offering his palm. As it inched forward, all of the existence that it penetrated seemed to ripple in turn. It was as if he was not really there, but reaching from another world...or perhaps somewhere greater than reality. "I have a great many things to show you."  
  
"Who are you?" The old Kaioshin asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence. The very presence of this being sent a sort of resonating hum throughout the surrounding area.  
  
"I have no name, for there is no need for such a thing." He extended his palm even further, still offering his invitation to the god. "Those who speculate of my existence, however, have given me one of their choosing," he said, a glowing blue light emanating from his covered body. "The watchguard of time... The Sentry."  
  
Kaioshin swallowed loudly, reaching his hand forward to connect with the stranger's. He nodded in anticipation.  
  
"And now..." the figure trailed off quietly, squeezing the god's hand lightly. And in a bright flash of blue light, they vanished.  
  
Chapter 2 "Haaaa!!!"  
  
Piccolo and Tien halted their furious training to glance at Gohan. The large blue white Kamehameha launched forth from his cupped palms, washing over the waiting target like water. What was he thinking?  
  
"Easy, Gohan," Piccolo said.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, half-smiling as he glanced at them casually, all the while continuing the projectile. The explosion that followed afterwards left a white cascade over them as they watched the blast connect. "I've been training Trunks for four whole years now, he can take it." Another explosion sounded, followed by a shockwave that pushed the Namek backwards in the dirt. "After all," Gohan chuckled. "It's nothing worse than you did to me."  
  
"Point." Piccolo conceded. He was right, after all. Piccolo smirked. Years ago, a Kamehameha of this caliber would have destroyed them all. And now, here was an eight year old boy withstanding it like the best of them. These were different times, and they were different warriors than what they had been.  
  
The green-skinned warrior recollected silently to himself. The past few years had been spent peacefully, with no threats upon the planet. So far, they had been lucky, training and becoming stronger with each passing day, hoping to be ready for the moment that they might face danger. After what had happened with Vegeta all those years ago...  
  
Piccolo didn't like to think about that day, he really didn't. So many lost friends, so many tears shed, so many long hours helping Gohan to cope with his anger. He frowned as he watched the young saiyajin gaze into the rubble where he had blasted, awaiting Trunks' counterattack no doubt.  
  
The Namek and Tien had both decided silently that they were never going to speak of the day that Gohan sent Vegeta to hell forever, and thus far, they never had. It was an agreement that did not have to be spoken, but was just understood. After all, who wants all of their past failures brought to the light of day? Piccolo glanced out into the blue skies. Deep down, he knew that it bothered him. The day after Gohan took out his revenge on Vegeta's poor soul, he had not spoken a word. Nor the day following that one. For three whole weeks, the young boy had remained in complete silence, sitting in his room and staring at the wall, occasionally unleashing his anger in cries of rage until Chi Chi finally asked Piccolo and Tien to calm him down. After that, he acted like none of the mess had ever happened. He avoided any topic that had any remote reference to the day that Vegeta had changed history, destroying Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin.  
  
The Namek had tried to get him to release his feelings in healthy doses, he really had. But so far, they had found no such luck. Whatever was hidden in his heart was yet to be seen in battle...and after that, Piccolo knew that things would never be the same again. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about it right now.  
  
As if on cue, a golden aura abruptly flashed into sight, lifting into the sky and darting towards Gohan. Trunks.  
  
His fist smashed into Gohan's face, sending him flying backwards as he struggled to regain his footing. The second punch connected with the saiyajin's gut, making him cough with the outrush of air. Gohan reached out, intercepting the next punch, grinning widely as he threw the young boy's body away from him. He planted his feet in a fighting stance, smiling as his hair turned a bright gold, standing high as it waved with power.  
  
"Your move," he said.  
  
For a long moment, it seemed that Trunks was not going to attack. His green eyes stared directly into his teacher's, frantically searching for a remedy to this situation. Piccolo continued to marvel at the power that this young boy possessed, along with a wisdom beyond his years. Growing up without a father had proved to mature him rather quickly, and he began training with Gohan at the age of four, transforming into a super-saiyajin rather effortlessly and with no problem. Since then, he had shown them time and time again that though he was small, he was still a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Gohan, however, had done much greater things. His power was keeping Piccolo's higher, not the other way around. Since the Namek had such a great fighter to train with, it made him a better fighter as well, far better than he would have been on his own. Tien was just below the Namekian, quite surprising given his inability in certain battles in the past. The possibility of facing Goku in the Tenchaiki Bodukai had excited all of them, once again bringing a challenge into their midst. He had most certainly grown stronger in the afterlife, and would definitely be a worthy opponent. All in all, they were ready for anything. Piccolo smiled. Now it was time for Trunks to prove it.  
  
With a cry of confidence, he leaped towards Gohan, disappearing just in front of him, only to reappear above him. He stretched out his hands, shouting as he shot a yellow blast of ki directly into his teacher's face. The resulting impact nearly threw Piccolo and Tien from their watching positions, the dust and debris whizzing by them at a rapid rate.  
  
Piccolo watched as Trunks hovered in the air, breathing heavily as he waited for the smoke to clear. Suddenly, the dust broke, pierced by Gohan as he plunged through the thick of it. He flew to meet Trunks, the pair trading a flurry of punches back and forth.  
  
The young saiyajin warriors battled it out before their eyes, trading blow after blow after blow.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that!" Gohan said, bringing up his arm to deflect a kick from his student. He shoved his fist into the boy's stomach, throwing his body into the rocky earth beneath them. Trunks smashed into the ground, bouncing and sliding to a halt as he rolled along. His golden aura shrank as his hair returned to its normal color. He cussed, bringing himself to a standing position, rubbing the bruises that were most likely covering his torso.  
  
Gohan landed in front of him. His hair returned to its normal black, much shorter now than it had been years ago.  
  
"So who's next?"  
  
Chapter 3 King Kai stared on from his seat on his cozy planet, watching Krillin, Goku, and Yamcha train together. Thus far, Goku was beating the tar out of the other two, but lately, they had become a slightly larger challenge to the saiyajin warrior. They had all been really excited about the possibility of returning to Earth to participate in the Tenchaiki Bodukai, and decided to up their training.  
  
He smiled. It would be good for them to return to their homes after all of these years. How long had it been? The small Kaio thought quietly to himself, reminiscing over the experiences that they had shared together. After their deaths, the fighters had chosen to remain in the afterlife with Goku, who felt that he was a danger to the planet. He had been racked with guilt that Vegeta had nearly destroyed everyone he loved, just to get even with him. The others had all agreed that it would be better this way. Besides, as saviors of the planet time and time again, they were able to get some special privileges every now and then, which they seemed to take much liking to.  
  
Yes, he mused. Going back would be good... But what of Gohan? He frowned to himself, dodging a stray ki blast as it flew past his shoulder. The Kaio had taken the liberty of checking up on the Earth's remaining fighters frequently, but mainly Goku's son. He had grown so powerful, but there was a sadness there. He had definitely missed Goku, and it was very obvious to them. Hopefully, Goku would make a wise decision and explain things to his son, as well as spend a lot of time with him. Oh well, he thought. Best to not think about such things at the moment. He watched as Krillin powered up, darting for Goku, whose attention was momentarily directed to Yamcha.  
  
"Get him Krillin!" King Kai shouted. "Show him what us little guys are made of!"  
  
-------  
  
The blue light danced and shimmered from the stone walls, illuminating the dark cavern. Pariphernalia from the past and the future decorated the rocky interior. It was a place that was set apart from all of time and space. It was the Sentry's lair.  
  
"This place is amazing," Kaioshin stated as he stepped forward to a wall that was littered with items from across the universe. Walking along it, he examined them closely. He stopped at each piece of history, wondering who it could have belonged to, or what purpose it could have had. There was armor that looked to be from the northern system, a map of an unfamiliar land, paintings galore... Kaioshin halted. And a picture of a young woman from Earth. He smiled. The god continued to move along the wall, taking in each piece of art as he came across it, until he came to an empty place. He reached out, running his fingertips along the smooth surface of the cavern. What was supposed to go here?  
  
"What belongs in this spot?" he asked, turning to face the hooded figure behind him. No matter how close he was, he could still manage to never see the man's face, it was always buried deep within the black cloak.  
  
"Patience," he said. "Follow me." The watchguard of time began to slowly move towards a jagged spiral staircase, floating up and beyond it. Kaioshin shrugged. No choice but to follow. He also floated up the stairs, into the area beyond.  
  
What he saw totally amazed him.  
  
Like moving pictures, blurred visions danced across the ceiling, which appeared to be stars, galaxies, all dancing about. A miniature meteor zipped past him, eliciting a noise of wonder.  
  
"What..." he stuttered. "What is this place?"  
  
The Sentry moved forward, directly into the center of the room, beckoning the purple-skinned god to follow him. "This is the place from which I monitor everything." As Kaioshin gazed into the room, a myriad of pictures flashed before his eyes. Events, faces, even moments of his own life were scattered throughout this gallery. "It is the convergence of all time and space."  
  
The old Kaioshin gasped. So it really did exist. All of his life, he had speculated and wondered of such a place, and it actually was here, for him to marvel at. It was all so beautiful. Suddenly, a thought hit him. Why would the Sentry bring him to such a place? There was nothing special about him. What could he want...  
  
"Yes, I know, you're wondering why you are here," the hooded figure said. Kaioshin gasped. Either he was very good at reading faces, or was wiser than anyone could ever imagine... "Don't be frightened, Kaioshin. You have nothing to fear... from me."  
  
"What do you mean?" the god questioned.  
  
The Sentry turned to face the images once more. "Time is filled with ripples, coincidences. For every action, choice, chance taken, a separate time exists. For instance..." He held out his hand, the blurry mirage of a rock hovering atop it. "I have two choices. I can throw this rock, or choose to do nothing with it. From each decision stems a separate branch of time." He pointed in front of them, bringing the old Kaioshin's attention to two images. One of he and The Sentry standing and talking, and another of The Sentry hurling the rock off into the distance. "Yes, I know, it seems trivial. But not all decisions are so minimal." Before them, the picture of a man climbing into some sort of machine appeared. The Kaioshin recognized him as Vegeta, although much older than he was supposed to be.  
  
A certain contempt emanated from The Sentry. "The living refer to these branches of time as luck or coincidence. However, they are for more important than that. Some of these 'coincidences' affect the lives of thousands, the fate of the universe...and ultimately, my presence. I have many tales, Kaioshin. Thousands upon thousands of life-altering things have happened among the living, in the past and in the future. I have many tales..."  
  
He stared on at the image, a kind of sadness resonating in his stance. In an instant, it was gone. "This is one that ultimately requires my assistance. The branch of time that you exist in has been altered by time- travel. I curse the day that these machines were ever invented." He scowled. "It makes my job more diffifcult. These machines have been used countless times throughout the centuries, even moreso in the future." Above them, there was an explosion, sending a ripple of energy throughout the room of time and space.  
  
"What was that?" Kaioshin asked eagerly.  
  
"That," The Sentry answered. "Was the effects of time travel. Every time someone takes the liberty of crossing the time streams, they do so in this room, though they have no idea they have even been here. It takes a great amount of energy to cross streams. Only one has done it with no aid whatsoever... But that is of no importance at the moment." He stepped forward, bringing the old Kaioshin with him. "Close your eyes, and all will be explained."  
  
And like a rush of current, Kaioshin was filled with the truth.  
  
Chapter 4 Kaioshin sat up abruptly, surprised to find himself still in the room where all of time converged. He had seen everything... Rou Kaioshin trapped in the Zed Sword, Vegetto, the friend he had found in Gohan, Gotenks, the charming of Vegeta by the evil magician Babi Dee, which ultimately led to the terror of Majin Buu... He had also seen the horror that Vegeta had brought about to this timeline, slaughtering the warriors that defended the Earth... Everything was starting to clear up. Behind him, he heard the footsteps of The Sentry.  
  
The old Kaioshin stood to his feet. "I have a few questions..."  
  
"Naturally," the watchguard of time replied calmly.  
  
"Why do it this way right now?" the god asked. "Why not destroy Vegeta before he has done the damage to this branch of time?"  
  
The Sentry turned, walking towards the images that still danced around, forever displaying the events of the ages. "I love how the living think that they somehow have much greater ideas than I," he said gruffly. " I already have destroyed Vegeta," he said.  
  
Kaioshin gasped. "What...what do you mean?"  
  
"It's quite simple, really. The branch of time that you just witnessed was the branch of time where I destroyed Vegeta before he could do any damage. You see, there are three possibilites. In one, Vegeta chooses not to travel back in time." As he spoke, the mirages appeared before them, explaining his words. "And the other two: your timeline, where Vegeta has done his damage already, and the other: the one you have just witnessed."  
  
"I see..." the Kaioshin said hesitantly. Suddenly, a thought struck him. He smiled, completely beaming with joy. "This is great news! The only reason that Majin Buu was resurrected in the first place was because that oaf Vegeta allowed himself to be charmed. Besides, now that I know of Rou being trapped within the Zed Sword, I can attempt to free him, and use the potarras just in case worst comes to worst, and Buu is revived." He couldn't believe it. It was so simple for him now. Granted, he was upset that time had been affected like this, but this is what he had to work with, and things were looking to be in his favor. A sudden frown came over him, as he realized that The Sentry had not responded to his comment.  
  
"It's not that easy," the watchguard said.  
  
"I don't understand," Kaioshin replied, confused.  
  
"Everytime I directly alter time, there will be a consequence," The Sentry explained. "In some cases, the changes will be minute, but in this instance, that is not the truth. You may have noticed the ornaments in my chamber..."  
  
Kaioshin nodded, awaiting the rest of his explanation. "What about them?"  
  
"There was a missing spot...do you remember it?"  
  
He hesitated, afraid to answer. "Yes...I do. What belongs there?"  
  
The Sentry turned to face him, his blue glow playing off of the room as he rotated. "As of now, the Zed Sword."  
  
Kaioshin made a noise of surprise. "But, why?" he asked.  
  
"I have directly affected this time by showing you these images," the cloaked figure said. "Naturally, your next course of action will be to attempt to free him, instead of allowing natural processes to do this instead. This is not permitted, and I am sorry it has to be this way."  
  
"But-" the old Kaioshin began to speak but was interrupted.  
  
"Here," The Sentry said, holding out a pair of the potarra ear rings. "You may have these. Also, from the vision, you have the knowledge of the Mystic form of fighting, and can use that however you see fit. Believe me, I have seen many forms of power, and this is the most concentrated..."  
  
Kaioshin understood, taking the ear rings from his palm. Wasn't there an easier way than this?  
  
"Trust me," the figure said. "This is the easiest way." The god frowned. There he was again, reading his mind. He sighed. The watchguard moved towards him, continuing. "I have to remove something from each branch that I affect, so that my existence will never be known by the living. You will need the assistance of another to break the sword, it is just easier this way."  
  
"But haven't you in a way directly affected time by showing me these things?" Kaioshin retorted.  
  
"You said yourself that Vegeta was the reason for Majin Buu's resurrection," The Sentry countered. "Everything now will be a result on how you choose to use this information given to you."  
  
Kaioshin cocked his head at him. "So this could be easy?" The cloaked man either did not hear the comment, or ignored it. He floated back within the chamber, where the Zed Sword now was mounted on the wall. The old god approached it thoughtfully, reminiscing as to how long he had always known this sword on his home. A familiar sight, now lost forever...  
  
"Be careful, it's heavy," The Sentry stated. The old god tossed him a sarcastic glance, turning back to face him.  
  
"So what now?" he asked.  
  
"All memory of the Zed Sword has disappeared from your time. As far as anyone else is concerned, it has never existed, and you have always had these ear rings within your possession. What you choose to do from this point is all up to you." The Kaioshin nodded. So it was all upon his back now. Hopefully, he would make the wise decisions. He had to, for the fate of the universe. The watchguard raised his hand, placing one on the god's shoulder. "Do not worry. I will be watching... And now..."  
  
And in a flicker of blue light, they vanished.  
  
-------  
  
Kaioshin sat up abruptly, surprised to find himself at the edge of the lake, where he had been meditating upon the Sentry's first arrival. He sighed. How many times was he going to find himself in this position? Was this all just some kind of insane vision? A quick glance to the rock told him that it was all the truth...the Zed Sword was gone.  
  
He turned around to find Kibit standing by his side. He wondered if Kibit knew of any difference... "Kibit."  
  
"Yes?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Do you notice anything missing from that mountain?" The old Kaioshin asked as he pointed towards it.  
  
"Not a thing, Kaioshin....why?"  
  
Kaioshin smiled to himself. "No reason... no reason at all." He reached up to his ears, feeling the potarras hanging there. Suddenly, a thought hit him. Everything relied on what he did with his newfound information... "I think it's about time we put these things to use..."  
  
Chapter 5 Several days later...  
  
It was time. Tien tossed a quick glance towards Piccolo, who nodded thoughtfully. Over the past seven years, the Namek and he had grown to become great friends, mainly for Gohan and Chi Chi's sake as they had made sure that he could cope on his own, and that they could keep a close eye on things. The same had gone for Trunks, who was also left with a rather empty home, as well as the burden of a mother who had never outlived the curse of the boy's father, Vegeta, who had destroyed so many of their friends. Even to this day, she still felt awful about the role that he had nearly played in the destruction of the universe. It had been so long since they had seen all of them...  
  
And now, here they were. Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin stood beaming in the afternoon sun outside of the gates of the Bodukai, anxious to meet and greet them all. Tien smiled hesitantly, trying to hide his few misgivings about the situation. He and Piccolo had both longed for and feared this day. It was all on Gohan's shoulders...  
  
The saiyajin boy approached his dad slowly, gazing into his waiting face.  
  
"Wow, you've all gotten really strong," Goku said as he watched all of them walk forward. "Even Trunks," he added, smiling at the boy as he approached. "Hey, Gohan," Goku said, opening his arms.  
  
"Hey," Gohan said happily, extending his hand, taking his father's in it. Goku looked slightly confused, but still kept his never-ending smile on his face. Tien tossed another quick glance to Piccolo, shrugging his shoulders as the others began the small talk. At least there was no scene... things seemed to be going well. The three-eyed warrior sighed as he felt the burden of worry removed from his back. Things were going to be alright today.  
  
"Hi, strangers," he teased Yamcha and Krillin, embracing his long lost friends tightly. "We have some catching up to do."  
  
"There will be time for all of that later," Goku interrupted, taking Tien's hand firmly in his. "I'm ready to start these fights." The others nodded, laughing as they reminisced together of old times.  
  
-------  
  
Kaioshin watched as the group made their exchanges, laughing as they entered into the tournament square together. Finally, everything was going to run smoothly. With no Vegeta to spoil the day, he was going to have himself a grand time, giving that he played his cards right. He smiled, glancing down at his body, feeling Kibit's own power that had been added to his own. The potarras had been very useful, indeed. His servant had refused to "corrupt" the Kaioshin name by adding his own to the fusion process, so the only remnants of Kibit left were Kaioshin's slightly larger frame, as well as the thoughts of the being still awake within his own mind. It had been an interesting proposal, one that had required the old god to convince his long friend that there would be no contamination of spirits. Kibit had always been humble that way. It added many possibilities, however. Now, Kaioshin could heal and travel without the aid of his friend, because he now possessed those abilities as well.  
  
In the previous timeline, he had revealed himself to Piccolo after a forfeited match, but had spoken to the others just before Kibit and Gohan had fought. If all went just as planned, his modifications would work out just perfectly. He smiled to himself, venturing within the arena, anxious to meet his destiny, and his new friends.  
  
-------  
  
The two figures huddled together, watching the purple-skinned figure enter the arena from afar. "That's him," the larger of the two spoke. "The one that master hates."  
  
"Yes, I would recognize him anywhere," the other replied. "Skin kind of stands out like a sore thumb, no?"  
  
"This is true," Supopo Bitchi conceded, standing to full attention. He stretched tired muscles, enhanced by the power given to him from Babi Dee. "Didn't think we would fine him so easily."  
  
"Neither did I. He seems a bit confident."  
  
"Yes," Supopo Bitchi said thoughtfully. "He does." He gazed on, observing the god as he followed behind the group of fighters. "No matter. We will get our energy, either way."  
  
"Same target as before, then?"  
  
The large man nodded. "It was a good idea to scout for people training, we would have never spotted them."  
  
"Yes," the other agreed. "They'll never expect us at the children's tournament."  
  
"No," Supopo said. "They won't."  
  
Chapter 6 Goku watched on as Trunks was preparing to fight in the children's division. He would no doubt win the match, seeing as how he was one of the strongest fighters in the universe. He smiled to himself, happy at how powerful everyone had become. Especially Gohan...  
  
He turned to look at his son, watching him enjoy himself with Piccolo and Tien, making wisecracks and inside jokes. Gohan had not welcomed him how he had hoped, but that was to be expected. He was most likely a bit nervous after not having seen his father for seven years. After the tournament, Goku was planning on spending some time with the boy, catching up on things, and explaining a few other questions that his son most likely wanted to ask.  
  
Without warning, a sudden sense of danger began to eat away at him. He glanced around the stadium, scanning the crowd. What could be causing this? Whatever it was, he didn't like it. There was another presence that he bagan to feel on top of the dread... it almost felt...holy...  
  
"What's wrong, Goku?" Krillin asked from beside him. He gazed down at his friend, seeing the concern written across his face.  
  
"I don't know, Krillin," he admitted. "Let's just keep our eyes open." He walked over to Trunks, who was about to head down to the waiting area to fight. "Go get 'em Trunks."  
  
-------  
  
Piccolo grinned as Goku walked away. The look in the young eyes of Trunks was that of wonder and amazement. He had never had the opportunity to speak with Goku before, but had only heard the stories from Piccolo and Tien. Now, he was seeing the saiyajin warrior in the flesh, and he was quite pleased. As the man walked away, the Namek realized that he had felt the same tinges of both concern and holiness in the area.... Something was not right...  
  
Next to him, Yamcha and Tien were both chatting away like a couple of women, laughing at old times. The Namekian surveyed the crowd around them, trying to make sense of these glimpses of warning... Whatever it was, he was sure that they would come out on top.  
  
"Come on, Trunks, it's time to go."  
  
"Do your best!" Gohan encouraged him. Everyone else followed suit, shouting their praises.  
  
"Don't kill anyone," Krillin joked.  
  
Piccolo smiled, walking with the young saiyajin through the multitudes of people, making their way down to where the fighters needed to be waiting. He watched each face they passed, searching for any kind of familiarity or warning, but found nothing. Around them, vendors shouted their prices, and mothers wished their children good luck.  
  
Abruptly, Trunks halted in front of Piccolo, causing him to stop. He gazed down at the boy with a puzzled look. Why did he stop? Across his face, Trunks suddenly had a look of bewilderment and curiosity, causing him to stare into the distance.  
  
The green skinned-warrior followed his sight, glancing up to see if he could see anything, but found nothing. "Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
The young saiyajin jumped, shaken back to reality with Piccolo's inquiry. "No...I just thought I saw someone, staring at us..."  
  
Piccolo began to turn his head back and forth, perusing the crowds, but thus far, there were no signs of anyone taking a particular interest in the two of them.  
  
"I don't see anything," he said.  
  
"He was wearing a black cape..." Trunks trailed off. "And his eyes..."  
  
The Namek, continued his surveillance. "It must have been someone in a costume," he explained. "A lot of fighters like to wear them."  
  
"Yeah..." the young boy commented, not sounding at all convinced. "I'm ready, Piccolo," he suddenly added. "Let's go."  
  
-------  
  
Kaioshin observed the group from a distance as the Namekian, Piccolo returned to join them. They seemed to be enjoying themselves at the moment. He watched Gohan, eager to begin their friendship, and perhaps make him the strongest fighter in the universe if need be. All they had to do was wait for Babi Dee's men to strike, and it was all going to be quite simple after that.  
  
Hopefully...  
  
He watched Goku, who had been showing signs of worry for the past few minutes, gazing around occasionally to get a grip on what he was sensing. The old kaioshin had sensed it, also, wondering where Babi Dee's men were hiding. The dread seemed to be growing...  
  
The crowd suddenly began to cheer as the announcer walked up to the platform to call the next fight, holding every person on the edge of their seat with his words.  
  
"Next in line we have 8 year old Trunks, and the Amazing Johnathan!" The crowd roared with applause as the two youngsters climbed into their positions, each one getting ready. Kaioshin smiled. If Trunks was anywhere near his level now as he was in the other timeline, this fight was pretty much settled. The announcer began to speak again, when something caught the god's attention.  
  
In the distance, waiting in the crowds, he suddenly saw two men with Majin charm on their forehead, holding a small bottle. They were watching something eagerly...Trunks? He gasped quietly. This was not how things were supposed to happen...but he could deal with it. He began to make his way towards the warriors of earth, keeping watch on the two evil henchmen as he did so. They gave each other a quick nod, and began to make their way through the people in the stands. So it was going to happen now...  
  
Kaioshin came to the group of the fighters, stepping into the middle of them, interrupting the conversation that had been taking place. "I'm very sorry to have to do this to you," he said. "But allow me to introduce myself...my name is Kaioshin."  
  
Next to him, Piccolo gasped, as Goku eyed him warily. "A Kaioshin?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"So you are the holy presence that I have been sensing..." the saiyajin trailed off.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"And why are you here?" Gohan asked. The god smiled.  
  
"All in due time, my friends," he answered. "Which might not be very long. I need you to promise that no matter what happens, none of you will do anything..."  
  
Chapter 7 "How do we know we can trust you?" Gohan suddenly asked. Kaioshin had to admit that he was slightly taken aback by the comment, but kept his composure.  
  
"He's the heir to the universe, Gohan," Piccolo said.  
  
"And just how do we know for sure?" the young saiyajin asked again, tossing the old god a weary glance.  
  
"Trust me," Piccolo said. "I can feel it."  
  
"As I was saying," Kaioshin interrupted. "You are about to witness some unorthodox events... I need your guarantee that you will not interfere." He eyed the warriors, awaiting their answers. They nodded, each one in turn...save for Gohan.  
  
"Gohan," Goku hissed.  
  
The boy shot him a glare that was briefly filled with anger, and then was reluctant to say whatever was on his mind. "Whatever," he said, turning to face the square. Goku began to walk up to him, but a quick glance towards Piccolo told him that he shouldn't.  
  
Kaioshin couldn't help but frown. This wasn't how he remembered Gohan...  
  
A brief flash of evil intent was felt in the distance, and the old kaioshin suddenly remembered his purpose. Babi Dee's henchmen. He looked up to see the two men flying down towards the arena, landing in full view of everyone.  
  
"Here we go," he said.  
  
-------  
  
Trunks stared in surprise as the two strangers landed just in front of him. Who were these guys? He looked up at them quizzically, puzzled at their arrival. From behind them, he could hear the announcer's shock.  
  
"What are you men doing here?" he asked. His query was interrupted when one of them turned, delivering a punch to his gut that sent him sprawling across the square. The people in the crowd began to boo and hiss, causing the other little boy to run away. Trunks shrugged, staring up at them.  
  
"Should I be scared?" he asked, half smiling.  
  
The two men grinned wickedly, turning to look at one another. "Of course not," one of them said. What were those weird letters on their forehead? "We know your secrets..."  
  
Trunks stepped back. Nobody was supposed to know how powerful they were, how did these two? "How?" he asked, raising his hands in preparation.  
  
"We've seen you practicing," one of them replied. "Show us what you can do."  
  
"Why should I?" Trunks countered. He could most likely easily take these two...but something was odd about them.  
  
"Because your teachers and friends are watching," the larger of the two said. "You wouldn't want to fail, would you?" He smiled that wicked smile again. "Neither of us are armed," he said, raising his hands to show. His partner did the same.  
  
"It's not like it would really matter," Trunks said. He looked the two of them over, and then glanced up at Gohan, who was nodding. He was going to have to give them what they asked for... "Fine," he said. "You might have to stand back."  
  
-------  
  
Kaioshin watched in amazement as the saiyajin boy unleashed his power, shredding the arena itself with his golden aura. The yellow reflections blazed around the stadium, casting light on every face. He was far more powerful than he was in the Sentry's vision...  
  
Suddenly, Kaioshin noticed something different... Babi Dee's men... where was the device that they used to gather energy? A closer look told the god that they did not have it... then who?  
  
A blur of movement caught his eye from above, three figures hurling down towards the arena. He recognized one as Doubler, but he had no idea who the other two figures were. He gasped. This was definitely not good. He had to incapacitate Trunks long enough for the men to gather their energy, so that they could find Majin Buu's whereabouts...but how many people would be sacrificed by these powerful warriors?  
  
Kaioshin clenched his fists tightly... it's as if they knew how powerful the warriors of Earth were... in the vision, they hadn't, and had allowed the warriors to find their spaceship. Now, though, it seems as if they were prepared more... he supposed that was the effects of the altered branches of time.  
  
"I'm very sorry about this." Gritting his teeth together, he raised his hand, freezing the saiyajin boy in place where he stood...  
  
-------  
  
Piccolo gazed at the god quietly. What on Earth was he doing? Trunks was going to get killed... He calmed himself down, knowing that there was most likely a greater purpose, to big for him too see on his own... but it didn't seem to be working out. Even Kaioshin himself seemed to be surprised at some of these developments.  
  
He turned just in time to see the three warriors hone in on Trunks all at once, pummeling him with a series of brutal attacks. One of them raised a small device in the air, inserting it into the saiyajin... The Namekian nearly jumped to save his friend, but restrained himself, squeezing his fists in anger. He looked at his friends, hoping that they had enough sense to do the same.  
  
-------  
  
Gohan was through holding back. Crying out in anger, he turned to face the purple-skinned stranger, sending a punch straight into the side of his face. The god's body was launched from where it was standing, thrown through the crowd, which had already begun to disperse in fear and turmoil.  
  
"Trunks!" he shouted, flaring into the powerful state of super-saiyajin, hurling his body into the arena.  
  
"No! Gohan!" he heard the others shout. To hell with them, he wasn't going to let Trunks be killed. He landed just behind the group of assailants, listening to the cries of Trunks, who was fighting with what energy he had left to escape.  
  
"We have enough!" one of the fighters shouted. He turned around to leave, only to step face to face with Gohan. The saiyajin placed his hand on the alien's chest, emitting a ki blast that disentegrated him instantly. The bright white light pierced throughout the arena, causing screams of surprise and fear. The device that the man was holding skipped away, causing one of the others to dive for it. Gohan was about to make his way for him, when a sudden cry caught his attnetion.  
  
"Stop or I'll crush his skull!" Gohan stopped in his tracks, turning his head slowly to face the tall stranger before him, who was palming the head of Trunks. He had the appearance of a devil, with a long blue cloak covering him. Pretty silly costume, Gohan thought. He would never be caught dead wearing something like that.  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked, taking a step forward. The stranger stepped backwards, an evil grin written across his face. It reminded him of the one Vegeta had...  
  
"Doubler, the King of the Demon World," he announced proudly.  
  
"Charmed," Gohan said dryly. If it wasn't for Trunks, he would kill him. Behind him, the other assailants gathered the device that had been inserted into the boy, grouping together. " Why don't you put down the boy, so we can fight this out like a couple of real warriors?"  
  
"Whatever you say." Doubler tossed Trunks to the ground before Gohan. The saiyajin was just about to attack...  
  
And then it happened.  
  
The devil puckered his lips, sending forth a couple of droplets of saliva towards them. He hopped back, but Gohan suddenly realized who the target was: Trunks. Before his eyes, the boy turned to stone, crying out for help as his body was covered with rock. Laughing, the warriors flew away as Gohan could do nothing but stare down at his friend. Behind him, he heard his father and the others land.  
  
"Gohan..." he heard Piccolo say. He stood up, turning to them, along with the bloodied Kaioshin.  
  
"I'm going to kill them," Gohan said. "I'm going to kill them all."  
  
Chapter 8 It was just what Piccolo had feared. Gohan had delved into his rage again, after all of these years. Hopefully, it would subside...  
  
Abruptly, the saiyajin turned to Kaioshin, who was standing between Krillin and Yamcha, looking distraught as ever. Gohan walked to him very confrontationally, grabbing the hem of his vest, lifting the god from his feet. "You have some explaining to do," he hissed. So much for that idea...  
  
"Gohan!" Goku exclaimed, placing his hand on Gohan's shoulder forcefully. Piccolo winced. This could be bad. Fortunately, all Gohan did was exhale deeply, dropping the kaioshin to the ground. He turned around, lowering his head in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I... I just... couldn't bear to see Trunks going through that. I hope you understand..."  
  
Piccolo bent down, helping the purple-skinned being to his feet. He made a sigh of relief, finding a sort of familiarity with the youngster. "I do," he said. "All is forgotten." He placed his hand on Gohan's shoulders, giving a breif squeeze. It was as if he felt he knew Gohan...  
  
"He's right," Tien interjected. "You do have some explaining to do..." The others nodded, directing all of their attention towards their vistior.  
  
"Yes. Someone carry Trunks, and I'll explain everything on the way." And with that, he took off in flight, leaving the others to look around hesitantly. Goku shrugged, and shot off into the sky.  
  
"Let's go," Piccolo said.  
  
-------  
  
"So what you're saying is that they're trying to revive this Majin Buu?" Piccolo asked as the warriors traveled quickly through the air. The wind whipped around their bodies, flapping their hair as they hovered around mountains, dipping and rising with the flow of the land. The white auras shimmered off of the ground like fire as they launched through each new island.  
  
Kaioshin led the way. "Yes," he answered. "And it seems that they were more prepared than I expected them to be."  
  
"How so?" Yamcha asked. He was bringing up the rear, carrying the stone Trunks atop his back.  
  
They all dodged a grove of trees, skipping in and out of spare branches before they connected. "The one that spit on Trunks is named Doubler," Kaioshin explained. "As you can see, his saliva can turn anything it touches into pure stone. The curse will break when Doubler is destroyed."  
  
"So there is a cure," Goku said. "And it's an easy one." Kaioshin smiled. He was most likely trying to reassure Gohan.  
  
"How strong is this Majin Buu?" the boy asked.  
  
Kaioshin thought about that question for a moment. He would have to choose his words carefully, if the Sentry wanted his existence to remain a secret, then he would have to be very precise in what he said... "According to my predictions, you all are strong enough to defeat him, if he is fought correctly." He hoped that he was right in that assumption. The timeline should not have changed enough so that if Buu was resurrected, he could even be stronger than he was previously. Or could he? "Right now, we need to worry about who Babi Dee has serving him, and what they are capable of as well. Something tells me that Doubler is not the strongest..."  
  
"What makes you so sure of yourself? About us being able to defeat Majin Buu and all?" Krillin asked nervously. Kaioshin smiled. At least HE was still the same as in the Sentry's vision.  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"Something tells me that you're not telling us everything you know," Piccolo growled from beside him. Ahead of them, the kaioshin could feel the presences of Doubler and the others slowing down, descending to the earth beneath them. They were close now...  
  
"I'm not," Kaioshin said matter-of-factly. "Perhaps we shall have time later. But right now, we are here, and they are more than likely expecting us."  
  
He took a deep breath, increasing his speed slightly, urging the others to follow. He could feel that part of Kibit that still resided within his being, pleading with him to think things through more. He silenced Kibit with some reassuring words, asking that his servant trust him. It will work out, he thought. Or at least he hoped so...  
  
-------  
  
Doubler bowed in respects to his master, grinning with the knowledge that he had served well. "We were able to take nearly all of the boy's energy." He said, the statement full of pride in a job well done.  
  
The small wrinkled alien hobbled over to him and the others, cackling silently to himself. "And the others?" Babi Dee asked.  
  
"They are on their way, My Lord," Doubler answered him.  
  
"Good." Babi Dee glanced at the two men holding onto the device, and the alien next to them. He grinned wickedly as he removed it from their hands, not the least bit sorry that he was going to have to destroy them. "Your work is finished," he whispered. "Doubler, take care of these three."  
  
A look of sheer horror flashed across their visage, and they scrambled with everything they had to leave the area.  
  
They tried. They really did.  
  
Doubler laughed maniacally as he incinerated the group, having only moved a few steps' distance away from Babi Dee and himself. The evil magician smiled to himself, happy with the knowledge that soon, the world would be his, as well as all of the power of Majin Buu.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful?" he asked the figure standing in the shadows of the spacepod entrance behind him. "You are serving the proper cause."  
  
"Yes, My Lord," the large silhouette stated, shifting his stance. He began to emit a low growl, guttural in its nature. "They are coming."  
  
Babi Dee cocked his eyebrows in surprise. Already filled with so much contempt? Good, good. He had found this latest servant in the farthest reaches of this universe, filled with a powerful rage that was almost too good to be true, far surpassing Doubler's own abilities.  
  
"You will most likely be able to take care of them on your own." Babi Dee bent down to retrieve the energy-gatherer from the rocky soil, anxious to begin the process of reviving his father's own genius.  
  
Chapter 9 Tien frowned as the warriors landed just behind the cliff that overlooked the valley. Beyond them, they could see the top of what appeared to be a spaceship of some sort protruding from the soil. And just in front of that, the Demon Lord Doubler, who had turned Trunks into stone.  
  
And he was staring right at them.  
  
"Well, so much for sneaking our way in," Gohan said.  
  
Kaioshin nodded, watching in discernment.  
  
"So where is Babi Dee?" Tien asked, glancing down the row of faces. On his right were Yamcha, and Krillin, followed by Piccolo, Gohan, Kaioshin, and Goku.  
  
"Probably inside," Kaioshin stated. A look of sudden sadness seemed to overtake him, and he seemed to turn his head down. It was as if he was seeing something they weren't...memories, perhaps? What did he know that he wasn't telling them? The others, crouched down behind the rock, seemed to notice it as well. Goku shrugged, glancing at Piccolo, and then Tien.  
  
"Something wrong, Kaioshin?"  
  
Whatever the look was, it had just disappeared. Kaioshin seemed to be in control again. Without hesitation, he stood erect, raising his chin with the pride that came from being the rightful heir to the entire universe. Tien still couldn't believe it. Of all of the things that he had ever imagined and experienced, not once did he think that a god would bring himself to request their help, let alone be close to their own power, even weaker, in some cases. Gohan had decked him pretty hard...  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the god's shouted command. "Babi Dee! Show yourself!"  
  
"So it's like that..." Piccolo said, standing tall next to the purple- skinned deity.  
  
Groaning, Krillin followed suit. "Why can't we ever do these things the easy way?"  
  
Goku chuckled, getting to his feet as well. The others soon followed, Yamcha being the last, as he had to carefully place Trunks in a safe place behind them. For what seemed like countless moments, they stood there, staring at the entrance to the spaceship, as Doubler stood proud, grinning like a madman with a secret. All was silent save for the wind, whipping amongst the peaks of the cliffs around them, falling, only to gyrate back up into the heavens, ascending to places unknown.  
  
"Why don't we just kill this clown and find Babi Dee," Gohan said impatiently.  
  
"Be still, Gohan, we don't quite know what we're up against," the kaioshin said.  
  
Piccolo turned to him, confused. "How do you know we can defeat Buu, then?"  
  
"I said that I have no idea who Babi Dee has with him..."  
  
"Then how did you know about Doubler?" Piccolo countered.  
  
"I have my ways," Kaioshin said gruffly. "Whatever the case, he's even stronger than he's supposed to be."  
  
"Supposed to be?" Piccolo asked. "I hate to be the skeptic here, but I really don't like having information withheld, especially when it could mean the fate of this planet. Tell us what you know." The Namek warrior stared the god in the face. "And all of it."  
  
As if on cue, a small figure emerged from the spaceship, shriveled and wrinkled, with an appearance that told Tien he was obviously not from this world. This was the powerful magician Babi Dee?  
  
"Don't let looks fool you," Kaioshin said quietly to all of them. He really was a god, he understood people's thoughts quite well. They all nodded, in complete anticipation of what was about to happen next.  
  
Without warning, an overwhelming sense of dread struck Tien. What the hell was that? The others seemed to sense it too, the feeling sweeping over them all. It was a ki, a very powerful one for that matter...but what was it?  
  
"That feels like a...it couldn't be..." Goku said quietly.  
  
Tien desperately wanted to ask what his friend had meant by that, but it was too late. Babi Dee was getting ready to speak...  
  
-------  
  
No matter how many planets he had conquered, whether it be in the demon realm, or the natural one, Babi Dee could not love anything more than the audience of warriors who were about to be utterly defeated. Cackling softly, he emerged from his spaceship, his entrance that of a proud king to his pitiful subjects. Subjects... he rather liked the sound of that. Soon, the entire universe and everything in it would be his for the taking, bowing at his every command in fear for its existence. He loved the feeling of that knowledge...  
  
"I see you have come to meet your death, Kaioshin," he shouted, smiling thinly. He hated the god with a passion, and could think of nothing better than to watch his face while it was being crushed by Majin Buu. Or his other servants, if need be...  
  
"I think you are mistaken!" he heard the god's replied. "These fighters are more than capable of defeating anything you have to throw at us!"  
  
"Oh really?" Babi Dee taunted.  
  
"Quit hiding behind your magic, Babi Dee! Leave Earth now, and you will be spared!"  
  
So he was issuing the ultimatum that early, eh? The evil magician laughed to himself. "Such foolishness," he said to Doubler.  
  
"Yes, My Lord," Doubler replied respectively. "They do not know of our power."  
  
"No," Babi Dee said. "They do not."  
  
Suddenly, from behind him, he could feel the anger rising within his newest slave. Still cloaked in darkness, he began making deep groans of hatred, his power rapidly rising. Babi Dee stumbled backward, partially out of fear, but moreso out of concern that the servant would attack without warning. His rage seemed totally unquenchable.  
  
The magician raised his hand. "Calm yourself, it'll only be a few more moments..."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Doubler asked, cocking his head.  
  
"I don't know," he answered. He was so...powerful.  
  
"Kakorotto..." the grunt rushed forth from the darkness. "KAKOROTTO!!!!"  
  
Babi Dee felt his eyes widen in shock. Such incredible rage and power... Who was he referring to? He turned his head to look at the challengers, and realized that they had heard the name being shouted. They were all looking at the one on the farthest left...  
  
"Oh, is that you?" Babi Dee asked humorously. "It seems that my servant has already become acquainted with you." From behind him, a bright field of energy began to hum, illuminating the entrance of the spaceship. "Ooh, he really doesn't like you!"  
  
The large figure emerged from the darkness, ducking underneath the doorway as he stepped through, his pupils a bright white, his hair a golden green. His muscles and upper torso swelled to the point to where they looked like they were going to burst...Babi Dee had never witnessed this particular transformation of his slave before. Oh well, he thought. He seemed to be far more powerful than before...  
  
"Meet my new servant... Brolli."  
  
Chapter 10 "Who the hell is that?" Kaioshin gasped loudly.  
  
"Well, that's a giant comfort," Gohan commented sarcastically. Goku frowned. How had this being known his name? And more importantly, who was he?  
  
"Goku?" Piccolo asked. "He looks like a saiyajin..."  
  
Goku nodded, completely perplexed.  
  
"A big, angry saiyajin," Krillin added.  
  
"Look at him, he's huge," Yamcha tossed in.  
  
A quick look at the kaioshin told Goku that he wasn't going to find out any information from the god. Once again, he directed his attention to the strange new saiyajin. Veins were bulging from around his body, as his ki continued to drastically increase. His hair glimmered a golden green, a saiyajin transformation of the likes that Goku had never seen. He continued to scream in an everlasting rage...  
  
All of a sudden, a familiar feeling swept over Goku. He sighed, relieved. "What is it, King Kai?"  
  
"Goku watch out! He's a super saiyajin!" The voice echoed around in his head. The others turned to him, noticing that he was receiving messages.  
  
"I can see that..."  
  
"Ask him where it came from," Piccolo suggested.  
  
"King Kai, do you know where Brolli came from?" Goku repeated the question.  
  
"It seems that Babi Dee found him in an unknown portion of the galaxies on his journey here. He and his father were living together, but Brolli was completely insane, having been one of the sole survivors of the destruction of Planet Vegeta," Kai explained as Goku relayed the information to the others.  
  
"How does he know who I am?" Goku asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask him?" Kai suggested.  
  
"I think I will." Goku sounded confident, though he knew that this saiyajin's power level had just passed his own limitations. At least without using his third super-saiyajin form...and that was the last thing he wanted to do, because he would have to go home before spending anytime with his son...But Gohan... Gohan could do it.  
  
"Gohan," Goku said. His son sat quietly, staring at the newfound saiyajin in perplexity. "You are strong enough to defeat him. But we'll all have to work together. Is that understood?"  
  
"I think his beef is with you," the boy said humorously.  
  
"Kakorotto!" Brolli shouted loudly again, reaching his limits. He leapt from the ground, plunging towards the defenders of the Earth...  
  
-------  
  
"Look out!" Kaioshin heard himself shout. Brolli was faster and more powerful than any of them ever could have imagined. It all seemed to happen in a blur...  
  
Immediately, the mighty saiyajin was in the center of their gathering, a menacing grin across his face as his golden aura danced off of the canyon walls. He swung his fists left and right, throwing first Krillin, and then Yamcha aside. They smashed into the mountains in the distance on either side of them, crashing through the rock and debris. Next, Brolli turned his body, backhanding Goku across the side of the temple before he could power up, launching him to the air. He stopped himself in midflight, clenching his fists, and shouted as his hair turned golden, electricity snapping around him. Brolli paid no attention to him, sending a fist into Piccolo's chest, and an elbow into Gohan's ribcage. Doubler was right behind him, sending a red blast of ki into the fray, scattering them all in different directions. He plunged into the smoke, headbutting the Namekian warrior, driving punch after punch into his green body.  
  
Kaioshin gasped. It was all too much. He had to do something... Clenching his fists, he began to rush forward, only to have Gohan's body collide solidly into his. His immediate fear was that Brolli was going to come soaring through the smoke, but saw that the saiyajin had instead turned his attention back to Goku. He launched into the sky, smashing his forearm against Goku, who's attempted block proved to be futile. The momentum from Brolli's gargantuan arm threw Goku into the nearest mountain, as it crumbled into pieces. Brolli laughed wickedly, dropping through the smoke and into the rubble.  
  
They could hear the sounds of battle, but could only see smoke. Next to him, Gohan cursed.  
  
"Let me help you," Kaioshin said. Lowering his hands, he used Kibit's power of healing to restore Gohan's energy back to him.  
  
"That lousy son of a-" Gohan trailed off. "He attacked before we got the chance to even power up. That punch probably took a lot out of Goku..."  
  
Kaioshin looked at him, confused. "Your father?"  
  
"Whatever," Gohan replied. "It looks as if he has also surpassed super- saiyajin..."  
  
"Are you stronger than he is?"  
  
"Yeah." Gohan clenched his fist together, screaming at the top of his lungs as his hair abruptly turned a bright gold, standing straight on end, as electricity hissed around him. He launched into the sky, flying towards where Brolli and Goku were.  
  
Next to him, Kaioshin could see Piccolo and Doubler matching each other blow for blow. Doubler spat at him, but the Namek was too smart to let that get the best of him. He leaped to the side, raising his hand towards the devil.  
  
"Makekansappo!" The spiralled blast connected with Doubler's chest, driving him back against the canyon walls, shattering them into pieces. Piccolo just stared at the clouds of smoke, breathing heavily. Kaioshin rushed to him, restoring his energy. "Thank you," Piccolo breathed.  
  
Tien emerged from a nearby cave. "I've made sure Trunks is safe. Let's take care of this guy." Piccolo nodded, spreading his legs into a fighting stance. Tien followed suit. The two appeared to be quite the team.  
  
Behind them, Krillin and Yamcha landed, faces already battered. Kaioshin went to them, restoring their energy also. "Thanks," Krillin said. "Though I don't know if it'll be much use."  
  
"Tell me," Yamcha said. "Can you die when you're dead?" He pointed to the halo above his head.  
  
Kaioshin frowned. Did they not know? "You cease to exist. Completely."  
  
"I figured that much."  
  
Krillin looked around nervously. "Why don't we just stay here and make sure that Trunks is alright."  
  
Kaioshin nodded. Krillin was still the same... "That would probably be best."  
  
Without warning, he heard Doubler's cry. The Demon Lord rocketed towards Tien and Piccolo, barreling into the two. Tien momentarily lost his footing, while Piccolo raised his forearms in front of him, sliding backwards. Doubler sent several punches into them, each one skillfully blocked by the two fighters. Tien sent a swift kick into the side of the evil majin warrior, causing him to nearly double over in pain. Piccolo followed up with a brutal punch into the opposite side, eliciting another shout of anguish.  
  
The three-eyed man and the Namek both hoppped backwards raising their hands in preparation.  
  
"Twin Kikohos!" both shouted, forming small triangles in front of their faces. The ki blast erupted violently from the two, smashing into Doubler from both sides. The force of the explosion was incredible, making Kaioshin nearly fall over from the shockwave. He planted his feet, sliding briefly against the rocky earth beneath him. He raised his hands to shield himself from the blinding light that followed.  
  
As the haze rose before their eyes, they all waited hesitantly, ready for what could come next. Kaioshin frowned. Was he dead?  
  
And then it happened.  
  
A paper thin slice of red air launched from the smoke, towards Piccolo. He attempted to dodge the rush of air, but failed. It connected with his shoulder, slicing his whole arm off. Green blood poured from the gaping wound, dripping onto the rocks below.  
  
"Look out!" Kaioshin shouted, hitting the ground hard. Several more slashes began to fly forth from the smoke, decimating everything in the way. Krillin and Yamcha gasped, nearly receiving missing limbs of their own. Tien ignited a bright white aura around him, throwing himself into the fray. Moments later, Doubler came tumbling out, a sword in his hand. He sliced at Tien, missing him by inches. The three-eyed man spun to his side, stepping out of the way of each deadly swipe. He ducked as it passed just above his head, placing his hands on the ground, smashing his feet into the gut of the Demon Lord. Doubler fell to the dirt, his sword thrown from his hands. Tien leapt atop him, driving his fists into him repeatedly.  
  
Next to them, Piccolo shouted as a new arm replaced the old one, covered in a strange green goo. Kaioshin smiled. One of the many benefits of the Nameks. It seemed that Doubler was about to be finished. But what of Brolli? As if on cue, Goku plummeted to the earth before the kaioshin, breaking up the rocks as he careened off of the ground. Kaioshin leaped back in astonishment, staring at the pummeled Goku. He ran towards him to restore his energy, gazing into the sky as Gohan did battle with the mighty Majin Super-saiyajin...  
  
Chapter 11 Babi Dee had to admit that he was quite surprised by this sudden turn of events. Brolli was even more powerful than he could have ever imagined. Doubler was turning out to be quite a disappointment, however. He laughed gleefully as he watched the evil saiyajin pound into the fighters, tossing them left and right. Could it be that this powerful being was even stronger than the Majin Buu?  
  
Turning away from his viewing ball in his chambers, he made his way towards the pod where Buu was sealed. Happily, he watched the energy moving up rapidly, most likely a result of the energy that Brolli was taking from the weaklings. They must be quite strong as well, to be standing up to this...  
  
He inserted the energy collecting device that had been taken from the boy at the tournament, transferring between the two. Suddenly, the gauge shot up even further, nearing the full mark. Could this really be? One boy to have so much energy inside of him? He made a mental note to keep that part in mind. These were very strong warriors, indeed. Could one of them have the potential to be a part of his service? Perhaps...  
  
The evil magician watched expectantly, waiting for the needle to hit the end of the gauge...and for Majin Buu to be released from his slumber...  
  
-------  
  
Gohan cursed as Goku was sent to the ground. So much for having his help. Serves him right, the boy thought. He turned back to face Brolli, who was charging him with a powerful elbow. Gohan parried the blow, turning to place a punch into the side of the saiyajin's face. He sailed back a few meters, and Gohan launched his own assault.  
  
Screaming as loud as he could, he plowed into the mighty warrior, smashing his elbow into his gut, followed by an uppercut that sent him reeling. As he flipped away, Gohan cupped his palms beside him, gathering a familiar blue ball of energy.  
  
"Ka Me Ha Me HAAAA!!!" he threw forth the blast with his arms, sending it into the spine of the tumbling saiyajin. The explosion of blue-white brilliance illuminated the entire valley, blinding him ever-so-briefly. He breathed heavily, as the haze cleared, waiting for Brolli's return attack. He knew that the fighter was far too powerful to be finished with just that...  
  
As if on cue, a torrent of green ki blasts ejected from the smoke, surrounding Gohan completely. He clenched his teeth, bringing his forearms ahead of him to block the onslaught. They whipped past his sides, searing the edges of his clothes. A stray blast connected with his arms, exploding instantly. The white-hot burning coursed through his body as he struggled to maintain his position. When the brief pain subsided, he opened his eyes to see Brolli just in front of him. He tried to react, but it all happened too fast. Brolli lifted his hand, forming a ball of green energy. He smashed it into Gohan's lower torso, throwing him through the nearby mountains. The young saiyajin felt the ball of energy completely attached to him as he smashed through the rocks, struggling to free himself of its hold. The next thing he felt was his face slamming into the rocky soil, the contact with the energy instantly detonating it. His entire body was enveloped in the discharge, the green essence seeming to seep into his very being.  
  
He cursed as he stood up in the dissipating light, gritting his teeth in anger. No way he was going to let some unknown saiyajin get the best of him. He planted his feet, screaming in rage as he felt his ki rapidly increasing, shaking the ground beneath him. He was going to show them all just how capable he was...  
  
Gohan lifted off, his golden aura growing larger with each passing moment. He found Brolli waiting for him, grinning that evil grin that the majins seemed to share.  
  
"Back for more, son of Kakorotto?" Brolli asked.  
  
Gohan smiled back confidently. "I have no father." He threw everything he had into a single punch, appearing behind Brolli to deliver it into his spine. His fist sunk in deeply, contorting the back of the mighty saiyajin. He wrenched in pain as Gohan drove his fist in. Shouting, the boy sent a quick blast of ki coursing through his arm and into the body of Brolli. The explosion threw them both back, but Gohan wasn't finished yet.  
  
He followed the sailing Brolli, lifting his hands above his head, clubbing the large frame to the ground. He collided forcefully, kicking up debris all around him. With anger that surpassed even the tallest mountain, Gohan cried out as he plummeted to the crater that had been formed by Brolli's broken body. He landed directly on the saiyajin's chest with a well-placed elbow, causing him to spit up blood upon impact.  
  
Now it was Brolli's turn to be angry. He shouted as he latched onto Gohan's hair, rolling over to crash his face into the ground. He drove Gohan's head into the rocks repeatedly, lifting him up only to crush him once again. Gohan could feel the blood dripping from his nose, but was helpless to do anything about it. He had to do something, but what? He was so strong... Gohan gritted his teeth, preparing his couterstrike...  
  
-------  
  
Kaioshin helped Goku to his feet, watching in awe as Gohan and Brolli continued to do battle with one another. The boy was so strong... the frightening part of it all was that he still had more strength hidden within himself...but how much?  
  
"Are you alright, Goku?" Kaioshin asked.  
  
"Yes,"Goku quickly answered, watching his son in action. A certain sadness seemed to be etched onto his face.  
  
"Something wrong?" Goku didn't reply, just stared.  
  
"He's fighting like a madman," Goku said after a few moments. "He's not who he used to be...at all."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kaioshin asked. So far, he hadn't noticed much of a change in Gohan, save for a few angry outbursts... he mostly remained quiet.  
  
"I don't know," he said. Something wasn't right about the way Goku looked at the boy...  
  
Ahead of them, Piccolo and Tien continued to pound into Doubler, who was screaming in pain. "Finish him!" Tien shouted, grabbing a hold of the Demon Lord and tossing him into the air.  
  
Piccolo slid to his knees, directly under the Majin body as it soared into the sky.  
  
"Makekansappo!" The spiraled blast erupted with incredible force from Piccolo's outstretched hand, ripping through the chest of Doubler, the explosion that followed instantly disintegrating him. As the light died down, Tien helped Piccolo to his feet, smiling.  
  
"Well, done, friend," he said.  
  
"Same to you," Piccolo replied.  
  
"Can someone tell me just what on Earth is going on?" They heard the question from behind them. Trunks stepped forth from the dark cavern, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the light. Piccolo knelt down, briefly summing up their situation.  
  
"So Gohan's fighting him?" He asked, looking into the distance.  
  
The others nodded, amazed at how well Trunks was handling the situation, for such a young boy.  
  
"Then why don't we help him?" The young saiyajin glanced towards them, full of seriousness. Kaioshin smiled. This was a much welcome change from the bratty Trunks that he had seen in the other timeline... Things were starting to look up. They would defeat Brolli, and then get to Babi Dee before he had the chance to revive Majin Buu...  
  
"Oh no!" Kaioshin exclaimed.  
  
"What? What is it?" Goku asked, as he and Tien stepped hurriedly to his side.  
  
He stared into the distance... How could he have let this happen... Brolli's damage energy...  
  
"Every bit of damage energy that Brolli has dished out goes to revive Majin Buu..." The kaioshin choked out. "He and Gohan are fighting at incredibly high levels of energy."  
  
"That can't mean that Buu's already revived," Piccolo tossed in.  
  
"Oh really?" They heard the cry of the evil magician Babi Dee.  
  
Suddenly, the warriors gasped, realizing the sudden large ki that was emitting from all around the area. They had been so preoccupied with everything that they had not even noticed the evil that was surrounding them...  
  
All was silent save for the heavy breathing of the fighters, trying to get a handle on a drastically declining situation. Somewhere, in the distance, the sounds of Brolli and Gohan were heard as their fight continued. With each smashing blow, the Earth itself seemed to cower and tremble.  
  
"Majin Buu!" Babi Dee shouted. From the entrance of the spaceship, he appeared. The large pink blob of evil that would forever haunt Kaioshin's dreams...in the flesh. With a smile that seemed to undermine the sheer terror of his presence, he stepped into the light, dancing around in circles.  
  
"That's him?" Tien asked.  
  
"Yes," Kaioshin replied. "I could never forget that horrible face."  
  
He shuddered, watching the pink devil hop around lightly. What could possess anyone to create such a being? Kaioshin felt his anger growing, wishing there was something he could do about the situation. Well, at least it couldn't get worse. A powerful Majin Super-saiyajin, and the Evil Majin Buu, both about as strong as the other, and bent on destruction. The combined powers of the Earth's fighters would hopefully be able to stop them...  
  
Kaioshin frowned. Or could they?  
  
Chapter 12 Gohan breathed heavily, blood running down his face as he let his eyes search the rubble around him. Now where had Brolli gone to? He hopped backwards, scanning the immediate surroundings. If he was going to strike, it was going to be...now.  
  
He turned around, abruptly driving his fist directly into the abdomen of the mighty saiyajin who had just appeared there. His whole body was thrust backwards, as Gohan continued his assault. Delivering blow after devastating blow, the young warrior pounded into Brolli. He landed a smashing punch full in the man's face, leaping into the air, kicking off his chest. As he sailed backward, Gohan extended his hands to send a ki blast directly into the majin's face.  
  
As weak as he was becoming, Gohan's own explosion sent him through the breeze, flailing his arms to keep from being lost in the power. His feet hit the ground suddenly, causing him to slide rearward in the aftermath.  
  
Before the smoke even began to clear, Brolli soared from the dust, violently encountering Gohan with his outstretched forearm. He clotheslined the boy into the mountain behind him, destroying it upon impact. Gohan felt his body skipping amongst the rocks, bouncing as his body bumped along. He dug his fingernails into the dirt, cursing as he leaped to his feet, only to find Brolli waiting.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, each gasping for breath. Concentrating on anger and rage, the two raised their own kis even higher, the wind around them halting. Gohan smiled. This was what fighting was all about. He hated this Brolli, with a passion, for no reason or provocation. In fact, he hated him almost as much as Goku. Gohan liked the sound of that. Yes, he had finally come to terms with his feelings. He hated them both...  
  
"Die!" he shouted, lunging forward, just as Brolli had begun his own attack. They collided with brilliant force, shattering the ground beneath their very feet. Trading a torrent of punches and kicks, they both skyrocketed into the heavens, high above the Earth. Gohan skillfully manuevered his way in and out of Brolli's advances, keeping his mind somewhat level-headed despite the anger coursing through his body. It was rising to the brim, about to completely overtake him as he gritted his teeth, anxious to give this saiyajin the feirce beating that was due to him. He raised a forearm to block the man's elbow, countering with a blow of his own into his ribcage. Now was his window. Gohan latched onto Brolli's golden-green hair. Pulling the saiyajin's whole face to smash down into his knee, Gohan grunted with the force he exerted. He continued to perform this brutality, shattering Brolli's face against the bone of his knee with each passing moment. Knowing that it was time to end this, the young saiyajin clubbed the majin's body, throwing it down to the rocky Earth beneath him.  
  
But it was no time to relax. Gohan was going to kill him, whether he had the energy to fight or not. Such was the way of the warrior. He ignited his golden aura, clenching his teeth as he plunged after Brolli's destroyed body. Just before he reached him, however, Gohan noticed that the saiyajin had landed directly between Goku and the others, as well as Babi Dee...and a pink blob...  
  
His whole body came to a halt, hovering over Brolli's, while the others stared at him. He looked towards the being standing next to Babi Dee, who was completely shocked.  
  
"Who's this clown?"  
  
-------  
  
Piccolo couldn't believe it. Gohan had actually pounded the new saiyajin into the dust... and seemed totally fine, considering everything that he had endured. Not even Goku had been able to handle the warrior.  
  
Next to him, Trunks was beaming. "Hey, Gohan!" Gohan seemed to ignore the comment, staring at Majin Buu.  
  
Babi Dee seemed to hesitate, glancing down at Brolli's battered body, as he struggled to breathe, wheezing softly. "This is Majin Buu," he said after a short time, eyeing Gohan warily. "And he will be the death of all of you."  
  
Piccolo couldn't see Gohan's face, but knew that he was smiling. "To tell you the truth, he's only slightly stronger than this goon," Gohan said. "But I can pretend to be having difficulty, if that's what you want."  
  
Kaioshin cocked his head towards the others, obviously unsure of what to make of this situation. Piccolo shrugged. Gohan was acting so much like...Vegeta almost. It seemed hard to believe, but that's what had been bothering Goku so much, and Piccolo finally realized it. As if he was reading his thoughts, Goku turned towards Piccolo, a serious frown on his face.  
  
"You see it, too?" Piccolo asked his friend. Goku nodded solemnly.  
  
Kaioshin glanced back and forth at them. "What do you mean? What do you see? Is Gohan strong enough to defeat him?"  
  
"It seems that way," Goku said cautiously. Piccolo looked up to see Brolli, struggling to move, gasping for breath as blood poured down from his face.  
  
Gohan gazed down at him breifly, dropping his knee into the saiyajin's chest, as he screamed in what appeared to be excrutiating pain. The sounds filled the entire valley, each blood curdling roar causing them to cringe back in disgust. What was Gohan thinking? Babi Dee could not seem to wipe the shocked look from his face, realizing that his plans were failing before his very eyes. He tried to speak, but could not, as Majin Buu continued to hop around lightly.  
  
Piccolo shot a look to Goku, urging him not to interject. But it was too late...  
  
"Gohan!" Goku shouted.  
  
Gohan stopped, looking back over his shoulder. With a quick thrust of his knee, he snapped Brolli's neck, ending the squirming that was going on beneath him. Piccolo gasped...this wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Gohan," he heard himself say.  
  
"You shut the hell up."  
  
Goku's eyes narrowed. "That's no way to talk to P-"  
  
"I was talking to you," the boy said, whipping around to face him.  
  
Goku took a step back, along with Kaioshin, who's eyes became as wide as dinner plates. Piccolo groaned, exchanging a look of concern with Tien. "I...I-" Goku stuttered.  
  
"What right do you have to order me around anyway?" Gohan hissed. "What, you think you can just disappear all of these years, and then come back, and do whatever you want?!" He grew more angry with each word, his hair gently waving with the rising of his ki...  
  
Electricity snapped around him ever-so-briefly, as he took several quick steps forward.  
  
"Gohan-" Goku stammered.  
  
"I thought I told you to shut the hell up!" He shouted. "I don't have to listen to you anymore! You're nothing to me! What do you think I've been doing all of these years? Training so that I could live up to your honor? I was hoping that I could beat the tar out of you EVERY SINGLE DAY THAT YOU WEREN'T THERE! You aren't my father. Go to hell, Goku, I don't care what happens to you." He continued to advance, as Goku dropped his head in shock.  
  
Piccolo gasped, but could do nothing, as everything seemed to collapse before his very eyes. Gohan had dreamed of destroying Goku for all of these years... Piccolo, deep down, had always suspected it, but never acted on it...and now it was all coming in to play...  
  
Across the way, Babi Dee's look of concern turned into a devilish grin...  
  
--------  
  
Kaioshin felt like he was going to die. How had he missed it all along? Gohan was so much like Vegeta, and he had totally let it slip by him. "No!" he shouted, leaping in front of the angry saiyajin. Gohan simply shoved him to the ground, staring at Goku angrily.  
  
"You're lucky I don't kill you right here on the spot," he spat between angry breaths. He had gone completely insane... Kaioshin raised his head, sorrow wrenching his very being as he saw the look that had just crossed Babi Dee's face.  
  
"You're mine!" the magician shouted. raising his hands in triumph.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
Gohan shrieked, grabbing the sides of his throbbing temple. It was too much like the vision... Not again... Not again, Kaioshin thought. "Stop Babi Dee!" the kaioshin shouted. "He's trying to possess the evil in Gohan's heart! Get him or we're all doomed!"  
  
Goku collapsed to the ground, the grief becoming too much for him as he watched his son be swayed by the magic of Babi Dee. Trunks was the first to act, flaring into the level beyond super-saiyajin, rushing for the small alien. Kaioshin gasped. Such a boy, with such power...  
  
Tien followed, along with Yamcha and Krillin, flanking the boy's sides as they approached Babi Dee.  
  
"Majin Buu!" he shouted, hopping behind his father's creation. An angry expression was etched onto the devil's face, steam blowing out of his ears. He swatted the attackers away, throwing them in all directions. Trunks leaped to his feet, giving Buu a punch that indented his entire face. The others joined, pummeling the pink terror with blow after blow. He screamed in anger, spreading his arms and exploding, sending them all flipping away. His pieces rejoined together instantly, as he stared in pure maniacal malice.  
  
"You made me mad," he said. "I'm going to kill you!" The others converged on him once again, fighting with everything they had to get past him at Babi Dee, who was continuing his spell. Kaioshin and Piccolo both slid to their knees next to Gohan, trying to get his attention away from the pain within his very soul.  
  
"Gohan, listen to me," Kaioshin heard the sound of desperation in his voice. Gohan wailed again, red electricity humming around his tormented body. His muscles began to swell, sweat pouring from his face as his veins bulged violently from their hiding places. "Don't think of anything, nothing at all!" Kaioshin shouted again.  
  
"I...hate...him..." Gohan muttered. "AAHHH!!!" The pain racked his body again. He shot out like an arrow, his entire body stiff.  
  
"Gohan," Piccolo pleaded. "You're stronger than this! Fight it!" Gohan howled once more, the very earth beneath their feet trembling. So much power...  
  
Krillin suddenly soared overhead, smashing into the ground with so much force that Kaioshin thought he had been killed. He began to moan softly, trying to pick himself up. "I'll be there in a minute, Krillin!" Kaioshin wanted so badly to help them, but right now his concern was Gohan.  
  
In the distance, he could hear the shouts of Earth's fighters, grappling with Majin Buu. Behind them, Babi Dee continued his magic. "Think of how much you hate him!" the magician cackled. "With this power, you'll be able to show him how much! Hold on to your anger, Gohan!"  
  
That was all Gohan needed to hear.  
  
Kaioshin stumbled backwards, as all images became a bright blinding light, freezing in place. He could only remember the jumble of sounds as they rushed past his ear. Gohan's scream. Piccolo. Red electricity. Hiss. Buu. Laughing. Gohan...  
  
All senses seemed to return to the Kaioshin one by one, all of the planet holding still in awe of what had just happened. Everyone stopped in place, including Buu, every set of eyes pinpointing onto the single being of Gohan, curled into a fetal position on the ground. His bright golden hair hung low, as he stumbled to his feet, his veins standing out from his now swollen arms. He raised his head slowly, an evil laugh coming from deep within his soul as he gazed at the sky.  
  
And across his forehead, the very sign that all hope was gone, was the Majin charm.  
  
Chapter 13 Kaioshin tried to step to his feet but couldn't. In shock, he glanced around the area, noticing the evil grin across Babi Dee's wrinkled face, the perplexed Majin Buu, and the pure horror seen from the fighters of the Earth. They had all never expected anything like this... Kaioshin could feel it, Gohan's new form was far superior to anything he had ever felt in all of his existence, far surpassing that of even the dreaded Majin Buu...  
  
Gohan looked down at his arms, flexing them quietly, reveling in his own glory. "It seems that my newfound power has restored my energy as well," he murmured quietly. He quickly shot a look towards Goku, a wry smile connecting from ear to ear. He was going to kill him...  
  
Just then, everything took on an odd familiarity. Gohan froze in place, as did the very wind around them, even the dust that hung in the air. Kaioshin looked around confusedly, wondering what in the world just happened. And then it hit him...The Sentry.  
  
"Is this what you expected?" He heard the voice sound from behind him. He whipped around to see the Sentry, the dust around his cloak rippling gently, the sign that existence itself seemed to recognize his presence.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kaioshin said, sorrow ripping through his words.  
  
"I did," he said, walking amongst the figures, statues of time. "I said that you were prepared to handle the situation."  
  
"I wasn't expecting this," the god hissed.  
  
"What if I told you that you still had the power to stop all of this?" The Sentry replied gruffly. He stepped next to Gohan's side, peering into his face.  
  
What was he talking about? "What do you mean?" the kaioshin asked tentatively. "All is lost now..."  
  
"Not necessarily," The Sentry said. "Gohan is the most powerful fighter that the universe has ever seen, and will only continue to grow stronger, especially after receiving the Majin powers. However, he was affected slightly differently than Vegeta was..."  
  
"Explain," Kaioshin demanded, taking a step forward.  
  
"Vegeta was always strong-willed. He had the determination all along, which is what eventually led to him becoming a super-saiyajin in the first place."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well," the watchguard of time explained. "If you remember, Vegeta in the other timeline was not controlled by the Majin charm, just wanted to use it to take out his revenge on Goku."  
  
"So is this true with Gohan?" Kaioshin beamed.  
  
"Sadly, no," The cloaked figure said. "Gohan's will has never been strong. He has always succumbed to pressure, emotions, and often times has not acted upon things when he should have, as you can clearly see... He refused to accept his hatred for his absent father, which caused the hate to stir him up even further, and it has driven him completely insane." He took a few steps away, walking between the statued warriors. "No, Gohan is a lost cause. His heart has completely been overtaken by rage, insanity, and evil... At this point, not even killing Babi Dee would break the charm. The powers and hatred will remain with him, even in death..."  
  
Kaioshin gasped. Was this supposed to be comforting? "So all is lost?" he asked, hanging his head low.  
  
"I thought I gave you that answer already," The Sentry said, stopping to turn his hooded face towards the old god. "Everything depends on what you do with what you know..."  
  
The god nodded, suddenly realizing what doors lie in wait for him. Goku had another transformation... he had the possession of the knowledge of Mystic fighting, as well as the perfect person to use it for, and even means for others to train as well...  
  
"So you understand?" The Sentry asked.  
  
There he went again, reading minds... "Yes," Kaioshin answered. He had some possible solutions, but it would require some quick thinking. "I'm ready."  
  
-------  
  
Ever so briefly, Piccolo felt a moment of deja vu, an odd rush of sensation that the same moment had just happened twice in a row. He glanced around at the silent faces of all of his friends, fixed on Gohan, now with powers beyond measure. The Namek felt his ki, completely outrageous to what it was before. He stared down at Goku, an intense hatred burning in his eyes, now more ablaze than ever before. Suddenly, a thought seemed to hit him.  
  
"I'll deal with you later," he said. Faster than their eyes could see, he disappeared, reappearing behind Majin Buu and Babi Dee. Smiling wickedly, he stepped towards the evil magician. "Just so you don't get any ideas, I could care less about what you want me to do for you..." He outstretched his hand, incinerating Babi Dee on the spot. "And as for you..."  
  
He glanced at Buu quickly, and then shot a look upwards, his eyes full of anger. What did he sense? Piccolo looked around, seeing that some of the others were gone. Only Tien, himself, and Goku remained. Where had everyone disappeared to?  
  
"You little sh-!" Gohan yelled, rushing towards them.  
  
And in a flash of light, Piccolo felt his body whipping through the heavens. He opened his eyes, revealing a land of green grass, and a peaceful lake just before him. The Namekian stood up, gazing around at the beauty of it all. Had he died? And then he realized what had just happened...  
  
-------  
  
"The fact is, there is nothing at this point we can do to stop Gohan, and I think we are all aware of that," Kaioshin explained. He had barely transported them all out of the planet, before nearly being killed by the Majin Gohan. The others nodded sadly. "I understand, this hurts me in more ways than you know..." he trailed off.  
  
"So what do you propose?" Piccolo asked, all business.  
  
"Well, first thing's first. Gohan is most likely going to kill Majin Buu, who is at this point far below his power level. The only person right now that could put up any kind of decent fight would be Goku..."  
  
They all shot Goku a look, who was still in deep sorrow about the whole ordeal.  
  
"You haven't told them about the third transformation, yet, have you?"  
  
Goku looked up, surprised that the Kaioshin knew this information. "No, I haven't. Using it would send me back to the afterlife early."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to now, because it's the only thing that can hold Gohan off long enough," the old god added. "He's going to attempt to look for you, and destroy whoever he can in order to find you, including all of your loved ones. You'll want to wish them back with the Dragonballs, naturally, which will mean obtaining the dragon radar from the Western City, as well as getting to the guardian of Earth, before Gohan has a chance to do otherwise." They all stared at him completely confused, astonished that he knew as much as he did, and was totally prepared for it. The words of The Sentry kept urging him further...  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Goku is going to have to use his next transformation in order to distract Gohan, while Trunks and myself transport there long enough to find it."  
  
"We'll all die," Yamcha interjected.  
  
"Perhaps," Kaioshin said. "I have a few ideas."  
  
Chapter 14 Gohan laughed maniacally as he watched the remnants of the destruction he had caused. The "terror" of Majin Buu had taken nothing more than a KameHameHa to completely destroy. He scanned the mountains, toppled over and in ruins, compliments of the powerful blast that had defeated the pink monstrosity.  
  
He had grown so angry after that blasted Kaioshin had teleported the others to wherever it is that they were. He was thrown in such a rage that he had immediately turned to Buu, and began to pound into him over and over, making the fool beg for mercy, until he finally ended his life.  
  
Gohan strained and reached out with his senses, but could not feel their ki's, which meant that they were hiding somewhere. Surely they wouldn't have left the planet... He walked across the way, coming to the spot where Goku had been when he had disappeared. The evil saiyajin knelt down, rubbing his palms across the dirt, the very stench of his father's ki making him groan with fury and hatred... He would get his revenge, whether it be Goku, or the entire planet. Suddenly, his hand stirred up something in the rocks. What was this?  
  
Gohan dug with his fingernails, finding a small bag buried underneath the small pile of rubble... Could it be? When he realized what it was, he felt the evil grin cross his entire face. "Drop your sensu beans, Goku?" He heard himself say aloud, to no one in particular.  
  
He stood up, scanning the horizons. Now he had the means to destroy the entire population of even the universe, and the means with which to replenish his energy. Gohan tucked the small bag within his shirt, grinning wickedly as the breeze caused his hair to flow gently in the wind. If Goku was not going to show himself, then he would have to make him. And with that, he shot off into the sky.  
  
His destination : Western City.  
  
-------  
  
Kaioshin looked down the lines of the warriors. "Everyone ready?" They nodded. Goku's group consisted of himself, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Krillin, while Kaioshin's included himself and Trunks. "Transport all of them to the ocean before Western City, and wait for Gohan to arrive. Trunks and I will find the Dragon Radar."  
  
"What about the Dragonballs?" Goku asked.  
  
"We'll worry about those later. As long as Dende is within our possession, it doesn't necessarily matter. Trunks and I will attempt to take care of that as well." Kaioshin answered.  
  
"And if Gohan tries to collect them?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Well, without the Dragon Radar, that would be slightly difficult," Piccolo corrected.  
  
"Oh...right."  
  
"We'll have to get my mother first," Trunks said. "She's probably still at the Bodukai."  
  
"That's perfectly alright," Kaioshin said. "Let's hope that we can get this done quickly."  
  
"What makes you so sure that Gohan is going to head for Western City?" Tien asked.  
  
"Just a feeling that I had," the god answered. "Many of your loved ones are there, or near that area. And if he doesn't end up heading in that direction, then our job will be much easier, anyway."  
  
"You're positive that he killed Majin Buu?" Piccolo inquired again.  
  
"Trust me," Kaioshin replied humorously. "With the look that he had on his face when I last got out of there, he was definitely going to release that rage on someone, and that fat ugly monster was probably an easy target." Suddenly, they could feel Gohan's now distinctive ki, rising rapidly. Kaioshin nearly trembled with fear. Even from all the way out here, his power was so amazing... "He's on the move. Goku, don't transform unless you have to, we'll need you around here as long as we can. Everyone else: help him. Remember, if you die, that's it, Earth and the universe are lost as well. Your aid is absolutely required in order for us to succeed... If I find out that any one of you decided that they were too scared..." He shot a look at Krillin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll make a personal request in the afterlife that you be sent straight to hell." He ended that statement with a grin, hoping that it would get its point across.  
  
"Hey-" Krillin began to interject.  
  
"Farewell," the kaioshin said. And in a flash, they disappeared...  
  
-------  
  
Tien opened his eyes to see that they were above the ocean, just outside of the Western City, buzzing with activity. Goku had searched out Gohan's ki, placing them several miles in front of him. It wouldn't be too long now...  
  
"I'm really not that a big of a coward," Krillin pouted. "Am I?"  
  
They all kind of glanced around, ignoring the question. "Nice day outside, today," Piccolo said sarcastically.  
  
"We're all a little bit worried," Goku said sadly. "This isn't like anything we've ever had to do..."  
  
"I know," Tien echoed. "It's not always easy to fight powerful fighters...much less when that powerful fighter is a friend of yours..." He thought of the time that he had spent with Gohan these many years, recollecting the different things that they had experienced together. The good old days...  
  
"Yeah," Yamcha said silently.  
  
"Let it not cloud our judgment," Piccolo added. They nodded, completely understanding. Leave it to Piccolo to keep things all business, no matter what the situation was. "At this point, he is our enemy, and nothing more, however much we would not like to think about it..." He hung his head, struggling for every word.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Goku said. How true that statement was... In the distance, they could make out Gohan's shape, the tidal wave of water rising as he rocketed forward, kicked off from the tremendous ki that was emanating from his very body. Tien couldn't help but shudder. He was so powerful...  
  
They all maintained their positions in silence, preparing for one of the most arduous tasks they would ever have to encounter, whether it be this life...or the next.  
  
Chapter 15 Bulma glanced around nervously, aching to find out what had happened to her son... He was constantly on her mind these days, with everything that he had undergone, and all of the responsibilities that were expected of him. She was proud of his intelligence and maturity, always displayed whenever hard times hit. She couldn't bear to lose him...  
  
The last time she had seen him, he looked like he was in stone, before the others took off. Gohan had seemed very angry... Bulma sighed, hoping that everything was working out. It was never easy with these guys.  
  
A tap on her shoulder completely interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Trunks!" She grabbed her son, heaving him into her arms, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. "Where did you go? What happened?" Bulma longed to know, but right now was content with just being there for her child.  
  
"We don't have time to explain, we need to get to Grandma and Grandpa," he said, glancing over his shoulder to an odd-looking man with long white hair, and purple skin. He was staring at her oddly...  
  
"New friend of yours?" She asked cautiously. He had been there when Trunks was turned to stone earlier, but who was he?  
  
"He's the Kaioshin, the god of the universe," Trunks said sheepishly.  
  
Could it really be? "Sure...Trunks..." She said, doing her best to humor him.  
  
"Mom," he said, tugging at her sleeve. "I'm serious." She examined the look on his face...he was right...  
  
"Well, pleased to meet you...what should I call you?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Just Kaioshin," the stranger replied, that odd look still on his face...  
  
"Is something wrong?" Bulma couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Um...no, nothing," he said, a new look crossing him. "If you don't mind, we need to be leaving...now."  
  
"Sure, lead the way." Bulma frowned. Just what the heck was going on here?  
  
And in a flash of light, they all disappeared.  
  
-------  
  
Trunks and his grandparents rushed around frantically, searching everywhere for the Dragon Radar as Kaioshin finished explaining the situation- in shorthand, of course. The old god could not help but glance at Bulma occasionally. For some reason, he had the odd feeling that he knew her from somewhere, or that he had seen her somewhere before. Yes, there was the vision, but there was something else... it was on the edge of his mind, but for the life of him, he could not bring it forth. He sighed, dismissing the thought. It would come to him eventually. The task at hand was far more important.  
  
"I can't remember at all where we left it," Dr. Briefs said, checking between couch cushions, while Trunks was throwing open cabinet after cabinet.  
  
"When was the last time we even used it?" Bulma asked, joining the search team.  
  
"So, what's it um, like, being the rightful heir to the universe?" Bulma's mother asked. She sure was a bit light-headed, for having such a brilliant family.  
  
"...Nice..." Kaioshin replied, mustering a smile. He was trying to hide the fact that he was extremely anxious about this whole situation. He could feel Gohan's and the other's ki, all hovering just outside of the city. So the fight had not yet begun... The god cringed, not even wanting to think of what would happen when they all started. The world would definitely know that something was wrong...definitely.  
  
"When was the last time we used it?" Dr. Briefs inquired, stopping. He put his hand to his chin, pondering the new development. "It was a couple of years ago, wasn't it? Who used it?"  
  
"I think Trunks did," Bulma said, suddenly acting as if a thought had just occurred to her. She and her father both halted, looking to the saiyajin boy with suspicion.  
  
"Oh yeah," he laughed nervously. "I did."  
  
"What on Earth for?" Dr. Briefs asked curiously.  
  
"He wanted toys," she replied, shrugging. Her demeanor changed, as she turned to face Trunks once again. "What did you do with it?"  
  
"I...don't...know..." He hung his head, frantically thinking. "Oh yeah!" he shouted. "It's in the plane!"  
  
"Well, where's the plane?!" Bulma countered.  
  
"In my room!" He took off in a blur, dashing from the living area, and out the door.  
  
Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kaioshin couldn't help but sigh, a small chuckle escaping his lips. He thought about the others, praying that everything would remain fine just long enough...  
  
Chapter16 Goku held his stance firmly, though his body wanted to just collapse. There he was, standing in front of them. What was once his joy, his very life: his son. Gohan. Where had he gone wrong? So many thoughts were rushing through his mind all at once, becoming a blur as they made his senses dull. He could no longer hear the seagulls, squawking as they flew over head, nor the waves, rushing forth from points unknown. It was all so peaceful...  
  
Yet he knew that that was not what they were there for. They were here to defend the Earth, no matter what the cost. Even if it meant that they would never have the feeling of existence again.  
  
"I was wondering when you would show yourself..." Gohan growled, pure hatred burning in his eyes. He was so different... The evil saiyajin looked them over, letting his eyes peruse them, as if he was deciding which one he would kill first. Goku clenched his fists. They couldn't let that happen.  
  
"Where are Trunks and Kaioshin?" he asked after a few moments of silence. "Too afraid?"  
  
They looked at each other nervously, though none of them dared to offer an answer.  
  
"Shame," Gohan added. "I was looking forward to killing that Kaioshin...that would make me god, wouldn't it?" He grinned again, sending hot needles stabbing through Goku's heart. It hurt him just to even think about it. A brief flash of electricity quickly went up before Gohan, casting light onto the waters below. Just a small glimpse into his power...  
  
"Yes," Piccolo said. "It would also make you a monster."  
  
"And who are you to talk?" Gohan added, becoming angrier by the moment. "Was it not you that was the original devil of this world? Ironic isn't it? You trained me, and it seems that I am now following in your footsteps. I am the devil now, Piccolo..." He began to cackle maniacally, his aura flaring up around his swollen body. It caused waves to ripple back and forth in the water, pushing some of them backwards. He was so insane...  
  
"Gohan, stop this!" Goku shouted, unable to contain himself. "Stop talking like that! Deep down you are a caring person!"  
  
"I told you before, that you can not tell me what to do, Goku," Gohan hissed. His ki continued to rise... So much for trying to talk him down...  
  
He suddenly raised his hand, firing a large ki blast towards Krillin.  
  
"Fool!" Goku shouted, throwing his body in front of it. He caught it with his hands, the force of it throwing him backwards, and into the water. The saiyajin could feel his body plunging through the ocean, controlled by the powerful wave of energy. He stretched out his arms, propelling it up, straight into the sky.  
  
Goku followed it, emerging from the water, only to hear Gohan laughing once again.  
  
"There's no avoiding it," Tien said. The others nodded, clenching their fists. In an instant, their auras all ignited, one by one, as they all raised their kis as high as possible. They shouted in unison, the massive amount of energy being released causing the water to tremble violently underneath them. Goku could feel his own levels rising, as the electricity began to pop and hiss around him, coursing through his body as he went to the second level of the super-saiyajin.  
  
In front of them, Gohan smiled. This is what he wanted more than anything else...  
  
"I'll kill all of you," he said. "But if this is want you want, then so be it." He clenched his own fists, flaring into the second level of super- saiyajin as well, his body's power reaching tremendous levels of energy. They were definitely going to have to fight with everything they had, just to live long enough to make it out of there... Goku tried not to think about it. How was he going to be defeated?  
  
Soon, they had all finished, the water sizzling from the heat of them all. Piccolo's body flashed with white electricity, while the others had a continuous white aura surging around them.  
  
"So this is it," Piccolo said.  
  
"This is it." Goku nodded, looking to Krillin. "Krillin, I want you to take my sen-" The saiyajin reached into his shirt, surprised that there was nothing there. Oh no... The sensu beans. He began to feel around frantically, the realization suddenly striking terror into his very being. If they didn't have the sensu, they were going to be done for...  
  
"Drop something?" Gohan chuckled, lifting the small pouch in his hand. The others gasped. No, Goku thought. This couldn't be happening...  
  
"Curses," Piccolo said, understanding that this spelled certain doom for them. "What now?"  
  
"Simple," Goku interjected, glaring at his son. "We take them from him." He didn't feel nearly as confident as he had sounded.  
  
"Understood."  
  
Gohan grinned thinly once more, sliding the bag within his clothes. He remained there for a moment, as the silence overtook them. The only sound that was left was the wind, rippling gently over the ocean blue, a paradox to the tension that they themselves were most certainly feeling at the moment. This situation was about to erupt...  
  
And erupt it did.  
  
Goku, Tien and Piccolo reached Gohan first, slamming into him from all directions. On the evil saiyajin's rear, Yamcha and Krillin fired large ki blasts. He simply dodged their attacks, spinning to avoid the ki blasts, allowing them to connect with Tien in the front. The explosion launched him away, smoke rising from the place that his body entered the water from.  
  
With everything they had, the warriors pounded into the Majin Gohan, hoping against all hope that they could stand a chance. Piccolo came down from above hard, his elbow poised to land a mighty blow against the warrior's temple. Blocking Goku's own attacks, the boy simply latched onto the Namek, spinning to throw his body sideways into both Krillin and Yamcha, the contact ejecting them into the sky.  
  
Goku disappeared, reappearing at Gohan's side, delivering a brief kick into his ribs. Gohan laughed, sending a punch directly into his father's face. "You'll have to do better than that!" He reached out, taking a hold of Goku's hair, slamming his fists into his nose repeatedly.  
  
"Twin Kikoho!" The tandem ki explosions crushed the devil between them, resulting in a shockwave that sent Goku flipping violently away. He stopped himself in midflight, gazing on as Piccolo and Tien sandwhiched his son between attacks.  
  
"Times two!" They shouted, sending an even more violent projectile towards him. The sky flashed with white-yellow illuminance, blinding them all for a brief moment as they continued to attack.  
  
"Everyone! Get him!" Krillin shouted, as both he and Yamcha closed in on another side. Before any smoke could clear, they all began to fire a torrent of ki, pummeling Gohan, at the epicenter. The explosions grew so numerous and extreme that his entire body was enveloped in flame and smoke, hiding him from their view.  
  
Goku raised his hands, throwing balls of energy into the fray, joining his friends in the fight. Having learned from experience, he did not want to wait for the smoke to evaporate. "Keep it up!" he shouted.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Gohan's anger suddenly rushed around them, his scream piercing to the core. A large wave of blue electricity flared from the center of the smoke, rebounding their blasts in multiple directions, as the blue white energy connected with each one of them, instantly exploding as it overtook their bones. Goku felt the obliterating energy wash over him, throwing his body into a tailspin, the pain ripping through him.  
  
He dived into the water, propelled all the way into the ocean bed, slamming into the mud with a painful thud. He groaned, seeing the air bubbles from the others spiraling into the water around him, as each one of them collided with the hard bottom in turn. The situation continued to go from bad to ugly. Gohan had deflected their assault like it was nothing. He had their sensu beans. And he was the most powerful fighter in the universe, to boot. They couldn't stay underwater forever, and going back up would mean certain death...  
  
Goku gritted his teeth in frustration. There was only one thing left to do...  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Kaioshin sighed as Trunks returned to the room with the capsule. They made their way outside, finding a spot clear enough to place the large aircraft sealed within the tiny container. As they rounded the corner of the house, the old god stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Um... Kaioshin?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"Shhh..." he said, holding up a finger. Yes, it had definitely begun. He could feel them powering up.  
  
"They started," Trunks whispered. "But what about Gohan?"  
  
Without warning, the ground beneath them began to tremble, a mighty roar sounding across the heavens. Gohan was beginning to power up...  
  
"Is that Gohan?" Dr. Briefs asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so," Kaioshin answered.  
  
"Are they going to be able to stand up to him?"  
  
The kaioshin glanced at him, giving him a look that told him all that he needed to know. "Let's get this done quickly," he said. Trunks lifted the capsule, activating the tiny device as it fell to the ground. In a brief puff of smoke, a large plane suddenly appeared right before their very eyes.  
  
"It's under the seats!" Trunks shouted, running up inside of the machine. He rapidly returned, carrying the Dragon Radar in tow. "Found it! Let's take everyone back now!" The young saiyajin looked to his grandparents and mother, full of excitement. After a moment of awkward silence, his smile faded into a serious frown.  
  
"No, that's ok, Trunks," Dr. Briefs interjected. "We have decided that we are going to stay here, on Earth."  
  
"But..."  
  
"We need to be here, son," Bulma offered. "If anything happens to us, you now have the Dragon Radar, and you can wish us back if need be."  
  
"I will hope to help any people who are in need once the destruction is done," Dr. Briefs added. "Go, Trunks..."  
  
The young boy looked to each one, a small tear welling in his eye.  
  
"You'll be fine, I trust Kaioshin," Bulma said, dropping to her knee before him. "We'll be together when this is all done."  
  
Suddenly, large explosions began to fill the sky with light, the shockwave rocking the entire city. They stumbled around, glancing up nervously at the destruction caused by the ensuing battle in the distance. Kaioshin nodded to Trunks, whose whole demeanor changed instantly. He clenched his fist, his ki growing as he struggled to maintain himself.  
  
"Fine," he said. "When we finish Gohan, we will be together again." He hugged his family, returning to face Kaioshin. "Ready?"  
  
Kaioshin nodded, waving goodbye to the Briefs family.  
  
"Good luck!" They shouted. Yes, Kaioshin thought. They would need all the luck in the universe... He took a hold of Trunks, disappearing into thin air.  
  
-------  
  
Piccolo held his breath, regrouping with the other Z warriors under the water. They swam together, meeting up on the ocean bed as the pain from the last attack racked their bodies. Though none could hear what the other was saying, they pretty much understood each other. Goku nodded to the others, and they all crouched low, preparing to put their latest plan into effect.  
  
The Namekian gazed on as the others joined with them, each charging a ball of potent ki, churning the water around them with heat. Next to him, Krillin prepared a Kienzan, its bladed edges spinning violently in the water. Goku nodded again, giving the signal.  
  
They rocketed the blasts up out of the ocean, sending them roaring towards and around Gohan. Tien suddenly flew up after them, following on the edges of the blast. Hopefully, the Majin warrior would be too preoccupied to notice him. Krillin followed next, surging forth from a different spot, the air bubbles locked close behind. Without warning, Tien's body plunged back into the water, a small trail of murky blood flowing from his nose, with Krillin close behind. They smashed into the muddy bottom, standing up again to take their places with the others. So much for that... They would all have to go up together then, completely open to Gohan's assault. Of course, staying down here forever wouldn't help either. They were sitting ducks...  
  
As if on cue, all of them noticed a white ball of energy plow through the top of the water, stopping just in the center of them. The fighters looked around nervously, not sure of what to do. "Run!" Goku's muffled voice echoed through the blue as the air escaped from the recesses of his mouth.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
The energy released, exploding directly in front of them. The shockwave from the blast roared to the surface, splitting the ocean all the way to the bed, the water rising up in titanic waves in the sky. Gohan stood in the center of it, the ocean forming a canyon around him as it rushed upwards. For a brief instant, the fighters were standing in the clear mud, with the water towering on either side. But not for long. Gohan cackled as he fired off another powerful ki blast into the heart of the group, exploding immediately, as the blast rebounded them all in separate directions. Piccolo felt his body plunge into the wall of water, causing it to come crashing down above him. The waves churned violently, throwing him in every which way, as he was lost in a sea of utter confusion. After what seemed like ages of tossing and turning, the Namek finally gained control of his movements and senses, powering up to fly through the surface, and back into the sky again. He joined the others, huffing in frustration. All eyes rested on Gohan, who hadn't even seemed to break a sweat yet.  
  
Piccolo cursed under his breath. They were letting him totally overpower them, sitting and staring in awe when he pulled off crazy stunts like what he just did... He was toying with them...  
  
"Having fun?" Gohan asked them.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing," Piccolo growled. "If you're going to kill us, just do it. Unless you're trying to fight the good that you know is there..."  
  
"If that is what you want, then I'd be happy to oblige," Gohan replied angrily, raising his hand to charge a ball of white-yellow energy.  
  
"Gohan!" Goku suddenly shouted, diverting his attention. Silence ruled the moment, as the two stared each other down, none daring to speak. "I will fight you, if that's what you want." Goku hovered to the forefront of the group, taking a place before them.  
  
"And what makes you so sure of yourself?" Gohan cocked an eyebrow at him warily, the Majin symbol contorting with the wrinkles on his forehead.  
  
"There is another transformation of the Super-Saiyajin," Goku said confidently. "One of tremendous power..."  
  
Piccolo gasped. Was Goku actually going to use this? From what he could gather, this was a transformation reserved only for the afterlife, seeing as how Goku would have to return early for its use...  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyebrows, grinning wickedly at his father, the man he longed to kill more than anything... "Show me."  
  
Abruptly, Goku began to powerup, his electricity flaring around him forcefully.  
  
"Dear God," Piccolo murmured silently, feeling the saiyajin's ki rising tremendously, though still not near Gohan's. Suddenly, an explosion of power overtook them, the wind whipping violently around the waters, stirring up enormous waves. Goku's bright golden aura reflected from the surface, shimmering with light. The electricity grew more violent, as Goku's muscles bulged, his forehead slightly elongating as his eyebrows disappeared. What kind of transformation was this?  
  
"Haven't you guys seen this?" Piccolo whispered to Yamcha and Krillin.  
  
"No..." they trailed off.  
  
"How could you have missed it?" Tien asked sarcastically.  
  
"We didn't participate in any of the tournaments, and only recently joined Goku with King Kai..." Krillin said, completely amazed.  
  
"Surely, you must have felt something?"  
  
They shrugged, totally captivated by the spectacle before their very eyes. Piccolo couldn't blame them. It was amazing... Goku's hair sprung outward, growing massively as it extended past his knees, shining with a bright golden hue. Electricity cracked once more, as the aura danced like fire around him...  
  
Goku raised his eyes, gluing them to Gohan. "This is the Super-Saiyajin level 3..." Gohan grinned evilly. He knew that Goku was still slightly weaker, but posed a great challenge nonetheless. Besides, he still had those sensu... Piccolo cursed again, wishing that there was something that he could do...  
  
"I will enjoy ripping you to pieces," Gohan hissed suddenly, raising his hands to fight. He sprung forward, landing a fist hard into Goku's face. Goku stood there, taking the punch like it was nothing, returning immediately with a blow of his own. They began to trade blows, each hit containing Earth-shattering force.  
  
Goku disappeared, rematerializing behind his son, clubbing his fists into the boy's spine. Gohan cried out in pain, his body plunging towards the water rapidly. He spun around before he hit, firing a blast of ki to the closely-following Goku. The explosion blew the saiyajin into the vault of heaven, as Gohan raced to meet him. He appeared above Goku, planting a kick into the side of his face, sending him flipping through the air. The evil saiyajin rushed towards him once again, thrusting his body into his father's, his shoulder crushing the chest of Goku.  
  
Goku reached out, taking a hold of Gohan's clothing, smashing him with a headbutt. Gohan cursed, grabbing his face as the older saiyajin pounded into his ribs with repeated punches. They began to trade a barrage of attacks once more, swiping at each other with incredible intensity. The Majin warrior ducked under one of his father's kicks, grasping Goku's leg firmly. He extended his hand, firing a ki blast into the man's chest. He launched backwards forcefully, smoke trailing from his body.  
  
Abruptly, Goku whipped around, his aura flashing into play as he rammed his son's face with a skillfully placed punch. He repeated this attack, landing blow after blow into the boy, as the blood flowed from his face. Gohan screamed in fury, grasping his hands together, swinging them in a powerful arch, connecting with Goku's chin in a violent uppercut. Goku's neck snapped backwards, leaving him susceptible to attack. The evil saiyajin took advantage of this, punching his father directly in the throat. Goku gasped for breath, trying to deflect Gohan's pummelings as he struggled for air.  
  
But it wasn't enough.  
  
The young Majin began to connect punch after punch, the first one ramming into the man's face, followed with an attack to the ribs. Gohan ended the flurry of punches with a large ki blast, immersing Goku's body in an explosion, as he flew backwards to avoid the aftermath. He breathed heavily, raising his hands as the smoke began to clear.  
  
Piccolo just couldn't believe what he had seen. Though Goku's power was still not as high as Gohan's, his fighting was superior, making them very close. He cursed again, looking to the others. He wanted so desperately to do something, but knew that he was powerless to aid his friend.  
  
If things continued to go like this, Goku would depart sooner than they wanted. But this time, he would be gone for good...  
  
Chapter 18 Goku huffed and puffed within the cloud of smoke surrounding him, wondering frantically how much longer he could take this. The energy was tearing away at his body, the sweat rushing like a fountain from his elongated brow. How were they going to get out of here alive? He knew that his time was running low, and that he would have to depart quickly after he powered down...Kaioshin had better have some handy tricks up his sleeve.  
  
But now was not the time to worry. The smoke dissipated, leaving him standing there for everyone to see, Gohan hovering a small distance away. He grinned wickedly, also tired from the fight, though not nearly as worn out as Goku had been.  
  
"I see your transformation does have the power that you say it does," Gohan commented. "It's a shame, though...it looks like it's draining a good bit of your ki." Goku inhaled deeply, trying his best not to let the fatigue show, but felt as transparent as glass while his son glared at him contemptuously. "I don't think you can last much longer, am I right?" Goku cursed under his breath, trying not to let the evil saiyajin's words get to him. "And you know it..." Gohan's revelation seemed to make him beam with pride, confident in his victory.  
  
"This isn't over yet," Goku breathed. He fired up his aura once more, daring his son to make the first move.  
  
"It's about time!" Gohan darted forward, swinging a wide punch. Goku simply disappeared, reappearing above Gohan to smash an elbow into his cheek. The young saiyajin rotated sideways, delivering a counter-strike directly into the man's gut. He felt his bones crackling as he tried desperately to block his son's attacks, looking for his opening. And then it came...  
  
He deftly dodged a high kick, parrying away and sending a kick of his own into the neck of the Majin warrior. Gohan cursed, gritting his teeth as Goku closed in on him, pounding into his spine relentlessly. He plunged his fists in deeply, providing no mercy for the young boy. Finally, he ended the assault with a ki blast, the explosion wrapping Gohan in smoke as he tumbled into the water. Goku hung there silently, waiting for the return. Each breath was labored, as the energy he was using began to dramatically affect him. What now?  
  
Suddenly, the water bubbled violently, as Gohan erupted from the surface of the ocean, his bright golden aura flickering across the blue as the electricity snapped around him. He screamed with rage, is ki rapidly rising. Was there no limit?  
  
"Die!" He lanced through the air, slamming his fist to Goku, but it proved to be futile, blocked with the saiyajin's forearm. Goku hopped backwards, throwing his legs forward to kick off of the evil saiyajin's chest. He flipped once in the air to place a crushing foot into the boy's nose. Gohan growled in frustration, grasping a hold of his father's leg, pulling down forecefully. He brought his knee into his father's stomach, only to receive a quick headbutt to the face. Goku pursued the Majin once more, the two fighters trading furious blows. After what seemed like an eternity, they parted for a moment, the two breathing heavily with fatigue. Gohan seemed to be so overwraught with rage that he forgot about the sensu... If there was only some way that Goku could get a hold of them...  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Gohan growled between breaths. "And there's no way that you could take those from me... They're mine now."  
  
"You seem to have trouble keeping up," Goku taunted, a smile splaying across his face.  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
As the wind whipped silently amongst them, the father and son tandem stared at each other angrily. Goku could feel Gohan's frustrations, emanating from him like the sweat on his face. He had such strong hatred... A brief movement at the boy's side caught his eye, if only for a moment. Gohan was clenching and unclenching his fists, a habit that Goku himself had formed when about to strike...  
  
Together, the two saiyajins shot forward, colliding their forearms in an Earth-shattering wave. Breathing intensely, their eyes pierced into the other, their faces only inches apart, only distinguishable via the Majin charm, and the elongated brow. Two warriors of the same blood, pitted against each other after years of separation... Goku stared intently into his son's eyes, full of hatred. They remained there for a twinkling, only to part and then smash back together again. They unleashed a volley of strikes on one another, neither seeming to be able to land an actual contact.  
  
Gohan gnashed his teeth, disappearing and emerging behind the long-haired super-saiyajin, driving his elbow up into his back. Goku spun around rapidly, landing an elbow of his own into the cheek of his son. He returned immediately, attempting to drive a knee into his side. Goku had plans of his own, however. He placed his hand down, stopping the evil saiyajin's knee before it could hit him. The attacker cursed, reared back, and tried to strike the man again. Just as before, Goku simply caught Gohan's fist, struggling with everything he had to hold it in place.  
  
"Ahh!!!" Gohan shouted in anger and frustration. He lunged backwards as his aura flared into view, cupping his hands at his sides. "KA!!!"  
  
Dear God, Goku thought. "Gohan!" He hovered rearwards, bringing his hands to his side as well. He didn't want to do this... "KAAAA!!" The blue balls of energy formed...  
  
Gohan grinned. "What's the matter, Goku!?" He crouched, bringing his arms low. "MEEE!!!"  
  
"You don't have to do this!" Goku followed suit. "MEEE!!!"  
  
"Either way, one of us is going to die!" Gohan shouted. "HAAA!!!"  
  
Goku gritted his teeth, wishing there was another way to get around this. He sighed, realizing that there was none. So be it... "HAAA!!!"  
  
Below them, the others watched expectantly. Goku could feel them growing more and more worried for the situation.  
  
"MEEEE!!!" Gohan's shout rebounded through the recesses of Goku's mind, as he charged the large projectile. MEEEE...  
  
The whole world seemed to be at a stand still, completely on edge as the two saiyajins hovered there above the ocean, the balls of energy trembling brutally within their hands. Neither dared to fire first, waiting to see what the other would do. Goku took a deep breath, sending his penetrating gaze into the eyes of his son...  
  
HAAAA!!!!!  
  
-------  
  
Kaioshin stumbled forward as he walked towards Dende. "Holy God!" He shouted as he lost his footing. What on Earth was that? He, Trunks, Dende, and Mr. Popo ran to the edge of the lookout, peering into the land below. Gohan and Goku were becoming interlocked in a power struggle...  
  
They had landed there moments before, giving yet another shorthand version of the events leading up to the present.  
  
"As you can see, the matter has grown very serious..." the old god said into their silence. The whole planet continued to quake, the force of the fighters becoming a stress on existence.  
  
Dende nodded, looking towards his friend and guardian, Mr. Popo. "I see..."  
  
"Dende-sama..." Popo pleaded.  
  
"I know," he said. "I know..."  
  
He looked out into the heavens of the planet he had grown to care for so dearly. Kaioshin could see that this place was hastily becoming his home, the days of Namek far behind him. Hopefully, the watcher of the Earth would agree...  
  
"I understand the dilemma completely," the Namekian healer announced. "I am the link to the dragonballs, and to ensure their safety, you would like to take me with you..." Kaioshin nodded, sensing a sadness within the young god.  
  
"I know it pains you," the kaioshin replied. "Believe me, I know all too well." It was the truth. Right now, the whole universe was on his shoulders... He felt so inadequate. Even the Sentry, the watchguard of time and chance, had come to warn him, and still he had managed to let everything get dangerously out of hand. Yes, he knew the pain all too well...  
  
"You're saying that you don't need the dragonballs now, though?" Dende asked, interrupting his train of thought.  
  
"That is correct, we will not be needing them now. But we would like to have you with us, where all is safe... As a precaution..."  
  
"You know that there are dragonballs on Namek?" Mr. Popo pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that," Kaioshin answered, looking to Trunks. "I was informed by the others earlier. When we need them, we'll most likely go there, but you never know what may have happened..."  
  
"True," Dende conceded. "I myself have been sensing a recent disturbance on Namek, one that threatened their entire way of living...So far, I have been unable to make any contact whatsoever with the elders there."  
  
"Interesting..." Kaioshin said thoughtfully. "All the more reason to have you come along."  
  
"I understand completely, though I regret to say that I can not," Dende said, hanging his head. "I just can't explain it...my duty is here, I belong here, on Earth... Threat or no threat, this is why I'm here."  
  
The old god felt his heart sink. This is just what he had hoped against. However, he understood the feelings that the Namek was having. It was all a part of the progress of being a watcher of the universe. You fall in love with what you guard, and keep it close to your heart, through thick and thin...  
  
"I hope that you can understand," Dende offered his condolences.  
  
"Yes, it is part of our duties, isn't it?" Kaioshin smiled, glad that there was still hope somewhere in the universe. That a young guardian such as this was willing to sacrifice his life for what he loved. It was truly admirable.  
  
Below them, the explosion continued to roar, as blue light was cast throughout the Earth. The group ran once again to the edge, desperate to see what happened... Hopefully, things were still alright. It was time to return home. "I must go," Kaioshin said abruptly. "We need to get the others back to my planet, in order to develop a way of defending the universe from Gohan... I hate to say this, but once we leave, he may go to great lengths to get us to return...even if it means destroying the lives of millions of innocents." Dende nodded mournfully, lowering his head. "Yes..." he whispered. "He may even come for me... But I am ready." "I wish you the best of luck," the kaioshin said whole-heartedly. "We shall return. And when we do, we will destroy this evil for good..." And in a flash of light, they were gone. Chapter 19 "Sweet God-" Tien was choked back at the site of the two energy projectiles bolting towards each other with tremendous acceleration. They clashed vigorously, shattering the air around them with hisses of energy. Each warrior on either side was thrown backwards with the force of the collision, struggling to hold their positions with the battle. Both Goku and Gohan stared at the other ardently, pouring everything they had into the enormous blasts.  
  
"I can't believe this," Piccolo said as they all watched in amazement.  
  
Goku shouted, pushing his arms forward abruptly, moving the kamehameha towards Gohan. It was a tug-of-war struggle, threatening to end the life of the receiving end of the force. The evil saiyajin extended his arms outward, increasing the power of his end of the ki explosion. It rushed to meet Goku's, pushing it back to the center. They continued to shout, dumping more and more capacity with each passing moment, the blast constantly moving and receding. They were about equal at this point...  
  
Underneath them, the water bubbled incessantly, stirred up with the great encounter going on above. Tien blinked, wishing that there was something that he could do... He looked to Piccolo, who obviously felt the same way. The Namek gritted his teeth, aching to contribute to Goku's lacking power. This new super-saiyajin transformation was obviously wearing a lot out of the saiyajin's body.  
  
The long-haired warrior shrieked again, as his cupped hands exploded with blue energy once again. It rushed along the path of his blast, meeting his son's at the other end, threatening to push it back. Gohan answered with another shove of his own. They both continued to slide backwards in the air, gritting their teeth, sweat dripping with concentration. Goku's hair was flailing about wildly, the look in his eyes that of a savage beast. He stopped himself, giving more of his ki into the kamehameha, as the blast continued to grow larger and larger before their very eyes.  
  
It was like nothing Tien had ever seen. Compared to the epicenter, the two saiyajins on either ends looked like tiny flies. It extended high into the air, and was nearly to the point of touching the water...  
  
"Oh my," a voice sounded from behind them. Tien and the others turned around abruptly, only to find both Trunks and Kaioshin totally dumbfounded by the blue-white smashing of energy that stood towering before them. The light created a certain strobe effect upon their faces, flickering on and off, reflecting from their eyes.  
  
"Gohan..." Trunks said, trailing off.  
  
"Kaioshin!" Piccolo gasped. "You found the Dragon Radar, I presume?"  
  
The god seemed to ignore the comment, still staring at the power struggle above. Gohan shouted fiercely, his muscles straining with effort as he loaded another wave of ki into the already growing kamehameha. Goku returned the attack, his entire body trembling as he grappled with his son.  
  
"Kaioshin!" Piccolo repeated, growing impatient.  
  
"I heard you..." He glanced once more at the pair of warriors, then looked at the others. "We need to leave, now. We have the Dragon Radar, but Dende was reluctant to come with us...we'll just have to deal without him."  
  
"Very well," Tien said, hesitating to leave Goku behind. "What about Goku?"  
  
"There's nothing we can do at the moment," the old god said. "I'll return for him after I transport you, and see what I can do."  
  
If he's still alive, Tien thought. He turned to look at his friend once more, noticing the veins that stood out on his sloped foreheard, as he fought to control the power surging through his very body.  
  
"Very well," the human said, facing them once again. "Let's go."  
  
-------  
  
Goku could hear himself grunting in his own ears, though it did not sound like him at all. It was more like an animal....frustrated, and alone. That's how he felt. He cried out, bringing his palms forward for what seemed like the millionth time, allowing the energy to flow through him like water. It exited from his hands, joining with the already enormous kamehameha, and surged hurriedly to meet with Gohan's. From across the way, he heard Gohan's equally frustrated lamentations, hearing a shout that was filled with hatred. For him... A small flash of light suddenly caught Goku's eyes. He risked a brief glance down below, noticing that Kaioshin and Trunks had joined the onlookers. So they were finished... The saiyajin felt a bit of relief, however passing the moment may have been. At least they were completed with their tasks, and he would be getting the others to safety. As for himself... After a brief conversation, he watched as the god of the universe teleported himself and the others away. Thank heavens, Goku thought. Without warning, he felt Gohan's ki shoot through the roof. He turned his head, leaning his neck to see what had just happened. Gohan was glaring at the spot where the others had just been... And he was pissed as hell. Crap. Gohan gushed with anger, power springing forth from his body like a geyser. His aura erupted around him in an inferno, as he abruptly sent an impossible blast into the wavering kamehameha. "No!" Goku heard himself scream, trying to place everything he had left into the pool of energy at his palms. But it was too late. As the Majin warrior's energy connected, it immediately overtook his own, ripping its way through like there was nothing in the way. Goku cursed, pulling his hands in front of himself to brace for the impact. This was it, and it was going to be at the hands of his own son... The Kamehameha careened into the saiyajin, washing over his body like a flood, causing him to tumble with it as he efforted to deflect it away from himself. Goku felt his body dive into the murky ocean, the projectile pushing him continuously down. He slammed into the mud, feeling the blast on top of him, crushing him against the soft bed... And then the blackness hit. He felt hands grasping for him frantically, images blurred, thoughts incoherent... and then... nothing. Chapter 20 Kaioshin appeared before them, water running from his tunic like a river. His hair was damp, matted down over his forehead, as he dripped onto the green grass at his feet. Where Goku lay... "Goku!" The others said, rushing around. "Where did you find him?" Piccolo asked. "Just like this, under the entire ocean," Kaioshin said, pushing the hair from his face. He flicked the water from his fingers, wiping his hands on his clothes. "It looks like he lost the power struggle." "Is he...alive?" Krillin asked. "Yes, but barely," Kaioshin kneeled down, placing his hands above the saiyajin warrior. He had been using this newfound healing power quite a lot in recent days, all a result of this fallen timeline that they were forced to bear. It was almost surreal, coming to the god in pieces, as if in a constant dream...or a nightmare. "Wow, that Kamehameha brought him within an inch of his life," Tien said, watching the process. Energy began to flow from the kaioshin's hands, mixing into Goku's body, giving him what he had and more. After a few moments, Goku stirred to life, stretching tired muscles, blinking a few times as he tried to understand these new surroundings. "Welcome to my home." ------- "His strength is impossible," Goku said, after a few moments of recollection and explanation. The Kaioshin nodded, understanding the lengths that they had to go in order to defeat the Majin Gohan. If he didn't destroy the entire Earth first. "What are we going to do?" Yamcha asked. Everyone looked around silently, their wandering eyes eventually resting onto Kaioshin. "I have a few ideas," he responded. "But first... Goku, how much time do you think you have left?" "Only a few more moments," the saiyajin answered. "What chance do you say we have?" "Slim to none," he said bluntly. "And that's being gentle." The others gasped, totally amazed. "That's what I figured," Kaioshin said. "So what, we're just going to give up?" Krillin asked. "Not quite," the god answered. "Without Goku, we are going to have our work cut out for us..." "Maybe not," Goku spoke up. "I was thinking... I have an idea that could work, and provide you another fighter as well." "Who?" "There is a warrior in the afterlife, who would most likely be able to provide assistance, and he's quite powerful, as well as wise." Krillin and Yamcha both looked at Goku, confused. "You mean..." "Yes," Goku answered. "When I return, I will speak to King Yama, and see if Pikahan can return in place of both Krillin and Yamcha...sorry guys." "We understand," Yamcha said, looking to Krillin. "He'd do better than we would." Krillin nodded, agreeing with his friend. "Good," Goku said. "I think that you will all be pleasantly surprised. Plus, he'll have hopefully the combined times of Yamcha and Krillin left, which is a little over twenty hours each, if my math is right..." Pikahan? Kaioshin frowned. Why did that name sound so familiar? "Well, I hope he'll be a worthy edition to our group," the god said. "Trust me," Goku added. "He will." "Very well, then," Kaioshin continued. "So what do you have in mind?" Piccolo finally asked the question that everyone longed to hear the answer to. The diety couldn't help but smile. Yes, he had held them at arm's length for long enough. Now, it was time to bring them into the know. "There is a form of fighting that I have recently acquired the knowledge of... It is a powerup, and it is known as Mystic training. This powerup will bring out the potential of fighters, dramatically affecting their power level, unearthing strength from deep within the soul." He looked at each of them, finally bringing his attention to the two he sought. "I plan on providing this training to Tien and Trunks. For a human, Tien has incredible power and knowledge, and for that, I have seen that he has much more potential than he has found for himself. And as for Trunks... I just can't believe it. You are at the edge of something spectacular, young one... and I hope to help you realize that for yourself. When you are finished, you may almost be as strong as Gohan is now..." The others looked on in amazement. "Is that how strong this Mystic thing is?" Goku asked, totally wide-eyed. "Partially, but it mainly depends on the unlocked potency of the fighter it is used on." "And you think Trunks is the one?" "Perhaps, perhaps not. Whatever the case, the two of them fighting alongside one another will be an incredible force. And as for Piccolo, I will have to see what the case is once Pikahan arrives. Until then, we have things that need to be done on Namek. Dende said that he felt a disturbance there, and we are definitely going to end up needing the dragonballs." Goku stepped forward. "Well, I'll go ahead and transport myself, Krillin, and Yamcha to the afterlife, and make my request. Hopefully, you'll have Pikahan joining you withing the next hour or so." "Good luck, Goku, it's been an honor fighting with you, as always..." Tien stepped forward, taking the hand of his friend and companion. "Likewise," Piccolo said, patting the saiyajin on the back. "Thanks, you guys...Good luck... Go get 'em Trunks," he patted the boy on the head, smiling down at him. "Don't ever be afraid of your power. And don't ever doubt yourself." The young boy smiled, waving farewell to Goku. "Good luck!" He and the others disappeared, as they shouted. "Well, gentlemen, it looks like it's just us," Kaioshin said, after a brief pause. They would reminisce later... Right now, they had things to do. "The Mystic powerup takes approximately twenty hours to perform, plus the time that Piccolo and I are going to have to spend on Namek. I want you two to stay here." He pointed to Trunks and Tien. "Train, do whatever you need, it's going to be a lot on your bodies once I get back." "We in a hurry?" Trunks asked, confused. "Twenty hours... A being holding the power that Gohan is capable of... If there's anything that I've learned over the years, it's that these individuals get bored rather quickly, and when they get bored, they get angry. And when they get angry..." Piccolo nodded sadly, having been in the same position before. "You understand. We can't let that happen. The sooner we get started, the better. We will return..." He and the Namek walked together, away from the other two fighters. "Do you really think that we'll stand a chance?" The green-skinned warrior asked, a serious expression on his face. Kaioshin raised his hand, preparing to teleport them to Namek. "Only time will tell, my friend...only time will tell..." And with that, they vanished... 


End file.
